Whispers in the Night
by Manas Doll
Summary: Abusive Father, lost and alone, she was a girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Bad teeth, lower middle clas, a father who wears a bag over his head, He was raised a trailer park. They are so differnt so what is it that brings them together?R&R FIN
1. Bitch fight

No touchy mine Smilie smilie or go to hell! Disclaimer: I do not own fairly odd parents! But I do own Celeste! Basic info: this story will have Timmy and A.J and all of them but Chester and Celeste will be in it for most of the time. After all it is a romance story between them! (DUH!) Oh, and everyone is 16! With drivers licenses! And I have some made up stuff, I mean if there are fairies there are other people with powers right? ************************************************************************  
  
I stood outside the door of my new homeroom class at my new school. I wasn't used to moving, unlike many kids I had met back at my old school in London. So many of them had fathers in the navy or army and were relocated so often the thought of how hard it must be for them to make friends scared me.  
My Momma had been the number one lawyer in England. I say 'had been' because she had died years ago. She died the day I was born, when I was just two hours old. As a result Daddy blames me for killing his Samantha, and blames me for every little thing that goes wrong.  
I fidgeted with my skirt again. The tight short denim made it hard for me to move my legs. My top wasn't as bad it was a simple white tank top with a kitty and a speech bubble that said ' paws off.' In my bellybutton glinted a sold gold and diamond barbell. My ears were pierced three times in the ear lobes and once on each side at the top. In the small of my back was the Japanese symbol for heavenly, the meaning of my name, Celeste.  
Dimmsdale, urgh, just the name made it sound like the sticks. Yet it was an actual city, with skyscrapers and everything. Though I doubt anyone would attempt to get a record deal, or movie audition here. My father and little sister both agreed when I told them.  
This morning before we left for school Daddy warned us we must make sure no one notices our secret. The family secret we have had to hide since the Salem witch trials. Of course it's the secret of our powers. Magical transportation, levitation, spells and visions, I had born with them, and my older sister Sarah too, Daddy as well, but it could be a burden. Even if we won't get burnt at the stake for it, if a human discovers us we would instantly become social rejects.  
Not exactly a warm hug. The door I was leaning against swung open and I nearly fell into the room. The man who had opened it was hunched backed with rotted teeth and nearly no hair. He was the kind of person you avoided on the street, and hid from, the kind of person who sat in corners rocking back and forth muttering about gnomes and fairies. Heh, fairies! Who ever heard of such a thing?  
"Miss Stroumboulopoulos." The hunchback who, obviously, was the teacher said. "Why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates."  
"Er...hi." I mumbled walking in and waving. I flicked my honey colored hair behind my shoulders and narrowed my lime eyes slightly. The girls glared jealously at me, and the obviously popular bitch, head cheerleader, watched with interest. Great another year, more time being tormented by the popular crowd. They annoyed me more then any thing.  
Next I noticed a boy at the back. His hair was blond and his eyes were emerald green. His clothes didn't seem all that expensive, but he was pretty hot. His perfectly straight teeth suggested he had once worn braces, or was born really lucky. I sent him an award-winning smile then started talking again.  
"I was born in England...and uh...I have a complicated last name?" I continued. "Yeah...OK...I'm a Britney Spears Fan and have a strange unnatural fear of the leprechaun on the lucky charms box."  
"ME TOO!" The boy I had noticed cried out as the bell rang.  
I left as quickly as I could. My first class of the day would be science, my very worst class of all. The boy from homeroom walked up to me.  
  
"So, what's your first class," he asked. Now that he was close up I could see just how pretty his eyes were. He stood maybe 6 inches taller then me and seemed a little nervous.  
"Depends who wants to know." I replied smiling again.  
"Chester Mcbadbat at your service my lady." I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
"Science."  
"Me too. Mr. Frost teaches it. He's easily distracted so it's not too hard to get him off track."  
"Cool...so...um..."  
"HI Timmy! Hey A.J" Chester yelled at a boy who was about the same height as him with brown hair and blue eyes. On his head was a pink hat, pink. He had buckteeth as well and seemed a little too cheerful. Next to pink hat boy was a black boy who looked like a young 50 cent.  
"Who's she?" The one in the pink hat asked.  
"Celeste." Cheater replied.  
"Hi." I said waving slightly. Both boys looked surprised at my accent, and my teeth. Apparently Americans believe the British have awful teeth, not one person I knew back in England did and my teeth were identical to Britney Spears's. The scary almost unnatural white color I had practically been born with was a dentists dream.  
"I'm Timmy." Pink hat boy told me smiling softly. He carried a green notebook and pink pencil, two of my favorite colors.  
"And I'm A.J." The other said, introducing him self. "Do you mind if we talk to Chester for a second, about guy stuff?"  
"No not at all." I replied. They moved away but I could still hear what they were saying quite clearly.  
"Chester, you don't like her do you?" A.J demanded his eyes widening.  
"Maybe a bit. She's so pretty, and so far her attitude is a lot like mine. She's even scared of the leprechaun on the lucky charms box."  
"BUT CHESTER!" Timmy exclaimed and glanced at me. "She's one of them. She will fit in with Trixie, Veronica, and the other cheerleaders. She won't date you when jocks start to hit on her! You know how discriminative her kind is! Our whole lives Chad and Tad have called you lower middle class, she's obviously a 'pure blue blood' like them."  
"TIMMY! Not everyone is alike, she glared daggers at Trixie Tang, and her eyes gave me the once over when she first spotted me, and she smiled at me like I was the King of England!  
"Besides! Look at her, she's to simple to be harsh!" I had been fidgeting with my hair like I always do when I start to get twitchy.  
"Hi." I turned around to see the Asian girl, Trixie, who I had glared daggers at. She was pretty but she could never be a model, her complexion was only near perfect, and she had a tiny bit of fat, only the amount a trained eye would notice. I had modeled swimsuits and fashion in England, I knew how hard it was to become a model, she wouldn't have a chance.  
Modeling wasn't what I wanted to do; I wanted to be a singer/dancer/actress. To be a holy wood star was my biggest dream. To work by Orlando Blooms side, to see my face on billboards, and to have a chart topper. I craved stardom more then I craved any food, perhaps because it was the only thing I was actually better then everyone at.  
Except or one thing, writing. On the side of that I wanted to write romance novels. Not mushy shit where everyone is always happy and making out, where love comes as quickly as it goes. A novel where the character gets one chance a true love, where the girl acts like a real girl has real feelings, and where all the main characters aren't miss America pretty and where everyone else isn't butt ugly.  
"Hi." I replied calming myself, or at least making myself look it. When she opened her mouth and spoke I wanted to open my mouth and put a gun in it.  
"A word of advisement." She started just as I thought she would. They all were like that. A crowd of popular and medium popular people began to surround us, the three boys included. "Don't hang around with riff raff like Mcbadbat, Turner, and what ever the hell his name is. There is a spot for you in the group, the 'special club' late night parties, all the boys, and fun, fun, fun. I could teach you to be more like me. You could become my best friend ever. You could learn to be just like me! Wouldn't that be the best?"  
My eye narrowed and I had the strongest urge to bitch slap her, but that would make the boys start to call out bitch fight. Which for some odd unexplainable reason is entertainment for them. "Tang, if everyone were like you, I would hang myself." I retorted coolly smirking at her.  
He face twisted then within seconds it was back to normal and just as coolly as I had she said, "Sorry, I don't fight with ugly people they have nothing to lose."  
I laughed slightly and my smirk widened into a sneer. "Can't think of an insult so you have to steal one from MSN nick name? Pathetic. You know I thought you couldn't get much lower then being a fat butt slut, but obviously you have. I mean come on? Who wear purple eyes shadow in FALL purple is a spring color, you butt hole."  
This time she could control her emotions he eyes widened in shock and I thought they were going to fall out of their sockets. It was funny, how I could piss her off without ever getting anger, just annoyed.  
"What now?" I demanded rolling my eyes. "Are you going to threaten to make my life hell? To late, harsh reality already has." I snapped and stalked off to science class. **************************************************************  
  
( How do you like my first chapter? 


	2. Fairy gloss

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would have to make up a fan fiction about this if I owned fairly odd parents? Uh-huh! I thank my new reviewers! I love you guys! I hope your reading my magical second chapter! Oh and review!!!!!!! P.S. Chester POV! Reviewers Littlefox1227: Yay! Someone else who thinks Chester is cool! Join my club! (Lol...the club is a figment of my imagination...) FOP GIRL: Does everyone love to have popular people told off? Meleanna: Whoa...Mele...you get crazier by the review don't you? Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Yay! You were my first reviewer for this story! You get a piece of virtual cheese cake (or whatever kind of cake you like) As a teat! :)  
  
***  
I stared at Celeste as she doodled on her notebook. From what I could see it was a boy with long hair claws fangs and kitty ears running at Crocker. He looked like he was about to slash Crocker. Wouldn't that be great?  
Her watch attracted my attention. I guessed it had cost more then my entire wardrobe. Its face was white with the pink glittery playboy bunny signature. Tiny diamonds surrounded the face, and even the hands had tiny diamonds on them. I wouldn't doubt it had been custom made, which would have made it even more expensive.  
I was confused by what she had said to Trixie, ' what now, and you going to threaten to make my life hell? Too late harsh reality has already done that.' I didn't understand why would reality affect her so much, any person here with her kind of money lives in their own fantasy. But Celeste...Celeste kept it real.  
And there was something familiar about her. But how could that be? The only thing about her that's the least bit like anything I am familiar to is her honey colored hair. It had the same textures and highlights as mine. And her attitude was far from anything I had ever seen in my whole life. No one I had ever met stood up to Trixie like that.  
"Celeste!" Mr. Frost snapped, taking advantage of the ability to answer a question she knew nothing about. "What is the chemical that counter acts poison chlorine?"  
She stared up at him. She had been adding shading to her picture. She smiled confidently. "Urgh" She groaned and shrunk slightly in her seat, " urine."  
"Wro... I mean right...how did you get that? Your weren't paying any attention?"  
Celeste began to fidget with the jelly bracelets on her left arm as she stared at him blankly. He absent look reminded so much of Jessica Simpson I felt ashamed of being blond. "They taught us this material two years ago in the all girls boarding school I went to in England. That's about the only thing I can remember because it's so disgusting." She shuddered and went back to shading the picture.  
He nodded as she turned away and continued on with the lesson. Obviously Celeste had been paying attention. Multitasking.  
Still, in the back of my mind the question nagged at me. What is it that harsh reality has done to her? I grabbed a scrap piece of paper from my binder and quickly scrawled, ' what is it that makes your life hell?'  
I passed the note over to her and she stared at it. Her face fell and a look of pain replaced her blank one. She seemed to choke slightly and as she turned to face me I felt sympathy for her, yet I didn't know what I felt it for.  
Celeste bit her lip and tears began to form in her eyes. She reminded me of a sad puppy who had been kicked too much. Her eyes seemed to ask me for help; actually she seemed to beg for it with her eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I...I will tell you o...o...once I know and trust you more..."  
I nodded, it made sense, but my mind began to make up stories of just what it could be. She could have been raped and had a child as a result. She could be abused by her parents, or molested. There are so many things out there that can ruin a person's life that it's impossible to name them all.  
She glanced at Timmy, who appeared to be conversing with his pen. A strange expression twisted her face as she stared at him then turned to me. "Is he always like that? I mean talking to inanimate objects?"  
I nodded and her eyes widened slightly and then shivered turning back to her picture as if it didn't matter too much. For the past six years I had wondered about my best friends sanity.  
At the beginning of grade seven he had been so happy because we were free of Crocker, or so we thought. He followed us to Middle, and then High school because of his crazy belief that Timmy has fairy godparents. The teacher has only become worse over the years and has made Timmy extremely paranoid.  
That could explain his odd habit of talking to pink or green objects. Only pink or green, I had never seen him talk to others, what was with that? At least he didn't talk to every single last inanimate object he found, that would scare me just a little too much.  
A lot of people here in Dimmsdale had personality disorders. There was Tootie, the younger sister of Timmy's evil exbabysitter Vicky. She had been obsessed with Timmy from the time we were 10 until we were 14. Everyone knew she still liked him just like everyone knew Veronica liked Timmy. But her obsession had gone down to a healthy teenage crush.  
Lately though, she acted awfully hyper, but got as snappish as Celeste had been with Trixie. If those two end up being friends I do not want to know what this place will end up like.  
*Begin Vision Thingy*  
Timmy sat in a cage wearing, of all things, a Speedo, Tootie was jumping up and down screaming things like, 'now you're my sexy bitch' and 'I love you!' Celeste stood by a door collecting cash from extremely scary girls, Veronica included.  
*End vision thingy*  
I shuddered, now that was a scary thought. But funny and I could see it happening, which made it even more scary. I shuddered again I turned to Celeste, who was looking from her schedule to her watch.  
"Mr. Frost!!!!!!" She yelled running to his desk we he sat and shoving it her wrist that the watch was on in his face. "LOOK!"  
"Yes, it's a very nice watch, please sit down before I am forced to give you a detention." He replied looking slightly fearfully at Celeste.  
"No! At the time! Your clock is five minutes slooooow! Us special people can leave for next class now!"  
"Oh..." He grabbed her wrist in his left hand, pulled out the button and turned it back five minutes. "Your watch is fast...." He said as the bell went off.  
Celeste rolled her eyes, and everyone quickly scrambled out of the classroom, heading to their next class. Which for Celeste and I, the two unluckiest teenagers alive, was Crocker's Math class. The though of eighty full minutes of the fairy crazed teacher sent chills up and down my spine.  
Other students were crowded around the door gawking at the insane teacher. I heard the instrumental version of the real Slim Shady playing loudly and Crocker's voice singing his own little version of it.  
"I'm Denzel Crocker, yes I'm Denzel Crocker, all you other Denzel Crockers are just imitating.  
"Y'all act like you've never seen a madman before, like FAIRY GODPARENTS just burst through the door, granting their godchildren wishes..." He noticed everyone standing around and turned off the music then began to mumble under his breathe, spasing out every few moments and yelling, FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
Everyone shrugged then headed to their seats, Celeste sat in the very center of the room, and impulsively I sat in the seat to her left. As usual Crockers ramble about numbers and fractions decimals and ratios made my head hurt.  
I knew that later on I would get a better explanation from A.J he always helped me to sort out the cries of 'fairy godparents' from the actual lesson plan. BY the looks of Celeste's horrified stare she would need some help having it sorted out as well.  
As soon as I thought of the blond she pulled out a tube of lip-gloss with a ballerina on it clearly marked in big bold letters, ' fairy gloss.' Crockers as searched over the classroom for any student who could yell at when his eyes found the lip-gloss.  
He walked over to Celeste, slouched over just as badly as always his signature sneer in place. "I must confiscate this to reasons unknown to...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He grabbed the gloss and she glared after him bitterly.  
"YOU JERK!" She snapped grabbing another from her bag. "MY AUSSIE FRIEND GAVE ME THAT!"  
Crocker started twitching uncontrollably and fell to the ground, passing out. Celeste leant over and poked him sharply in the rib cage he remained still. "OH MY GOD! I THINK I KILLED HIM!" she yelled then shrugged. "Well... what are you waiting for? He's fainted, let's leave before he comes to!"  
Celeste snatched the lip-gloss from his hand and with the rest of us left the classroom for an hour and ten minutes of free time.  
  
*** YAY! Second chapter up! It's longer, it doesn't look it, but it is! I swear to god it is! Don't look at me like that! Please review! I'll love you forever if you do! 


	3. A Promise Made on a Bench

A/N if anyone is wondering where I got the idea for Crockers little song that is kind of stolen from Eminem's song all I have to say is waaaaay to much sugar. This chapter will involve a lot of dialogue and maybe some fluffy stuff! Disclaimer: I would have a flat screen TV over my bed if I owned FOP, but I don't so I do not own FOP or any other cartoon, but Celeste is my character! Her sister and Daddy are too! I think.... Meleanna: Your review didn't evolve much insanity, but I know why! You did explain it to me after all...me poke badger with spoon! Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Don't feel bad about not being able to think straight...I practically live in that boat.... Another A/N Celeste POV!  
  
Ch.3 A Promise Made on a Bench  
  
Chester and I were sitting on a bench just outside the school; each of us had one of the headphones that were attached to my Discman on one of our ears. My Black Eyed Peas CD was playing at full blast and I unconsciously was singing to it.  
I felt so relaxed with him, it was if I had known him years ago and my memory of his face had slipped away. Of course I knew that was impossible, I had never been to this parents of the USA before, and Chester had an American accent, so he wasn't originally from some other foreign country.  
Yet I couldn't vanish the feeling I knew him from somewhere... but just where was the question. I would remember if he was a male model I had done a photo shoot with before, or if I had met him on vacation in one of the many foreign contraries I had stayed in before.  
So why was that feeling so strong? WHY! I could have done an understanding spell, but Chester would have thought of me as crazy like Crocker. So I kept my mind occupied by thinking up ideas for the story I'd been typing on for the last few months.  
It was about a mage princess whose father beats her, and who has too keep the secret of her powers buried deep within her heart for her village believes that mages are evil, yet they are the most powerful healers in existence. Then she falls in love with a poor peasant boy.  
That's as far as I had gotten, I had been plagued with an awful case of writers block ever since I wrote the paragraph where she is banished. So my mind left that and floated back to Chester, as soon as thoughts of him filled my mind he spoke. "Celeste...I was just wandering...my father...well I guess me too...we're not the richest people ever. Please don't hate me for my financial status."  
I stared at him going completely blank. What did he think I was? In my whole life I had never been cruel to some one because of something like that! "Um...Chester...why would I hate you because of something like that? I mean it's not like you live in a box in a alley way with a bearded lady, is it?"  
He laughed then shook his head. "Of course not." He smiled softly and stared off into space then took in a deep breath. "I suppose now I can give you something that's kind of like a life story? Only not so long?"  
"I guess." I said smiling warmly at him. I began to fidget with one of my long dangly earrings. "Tell me about yourself."  
"Well, I grew up here in Dimmsdale. In a small trailer in the Trailer Park." As soon as he said the words 'trailer park' I was glad my old best friend Melody McFarland was across the ocean from us. Every time she heard those words she would yell ' TRAILER TRASH!!' "When I was just a few months old my mom split, leaving my dad to take care of me."  
"Uh-Huh?"  
"Dad is...the worst baseball player ever, I am sure you have heard of him." Baseball was my least favorite sport but I had heard of him. "He has to wear a bag over his head so we don't get ...tormented...I can't count the amount of times our mailbox has been destroyed."  
"OH!" I pouted feeling so much sympathy it over whelmed me. But why did I feel so over whelmed with sympathy for him? Wasn't my life worse then that?  
Ever since I could remember my father had been like a demon from hell. He weighed nearly 250 pounds at least and I doubted that any of it was fat. My older sister had inherited all his ugly features and almost none of Mommas. I doubted I had any of his features physically.  
But I always feared I had inherited his attitude. Once when I was just seven I had worn my dirty shoes into our mansion after coming from a really messed up soccer game with all of my friends, I has been whipped with a willow switch.  
That was when it really started to get bad, from that day on at least 3 times a month I would have that horrid willow switch brought down on my back. I had begun to blame myself for everything; I thought I couldn't blame Daddy for it. After all it was all done in an ugly drunken rage. I knew because of that I had an unnatural fear of the stuff. But I didn't care.  
He never touched Sarah with the whip, or any other thing, as a matter of fact Sarah was his precious baby girl, his ugly angel minion. For nine years I have hated her so much I couldn't stand to eat in the same room as her. I couldn't stand Daddy much either.  
But now I felt sympathy for Chester. From the outside it seemed that he had it worse then me, but really he was better off then me. Emotionally, and that's all that really matters. I had known that since I was a child, I know how cheesy it sounds but it's true.  
But you tell me, would you sooner live out your life with all the modern technology available, the biggest house and the best cars, with no one to love or to love you, or would you sooner live in a trailer park with that people you love most? I know what I would pick.  
"Dad used to raid the zoo for food, but they found him out now he just somehow manages to find food. And really, I do not want to know." I nodded and continued to stare at him, so familiar... "Our trailer has nor electricity...but we make it through. It's not too bad, after all Dad and I have each other. I don't know what he would have done with out me by now."  
"Wow.... How can you stand that I could never make it?" I doubted I could, if I lived in a trailer with my father and sister it would be worse. Why? Because in a mansion I can avoid him, but if we lived in a trailer...if we lived a trailer I wouldn't doubt that I would be dead by now.  
He shrugged, "I guess it's because it's all I have known." I nodded again and wondered what he would be like if he had been raised as I had been. Would he be snappy and hate popular stuck up crowds, be a cutter, and have an obsession with getting out of a life where everyone obsessed with money, and becoming a Hollywood star?  
Or would he be one of the annoying rich man bitches, who walks around with his nose so high you can see straight up it and into his brain. Those were the kind of people who disgusted me and made my stomach churn.  
"So," I started smiling as I flicked off my Discman, "I guess I have to talk now...but first Chester please promise me not to tell a singe soul what I tell you, ok?" I felt the tears began to threaten to fall and make me look like some little drama queen.  
"O...Okay." He agreed taking my hand in his. I felt warmth spread from my hand, through my arm, and to my heart. I had never felt anything like that when I had held one of my ex boyfriends hands.  
I began to describe exactly what everything had been like for me. How I had fit in at school so well, and how at home I had been so different from my father and sister. How deep the hurt was and why he couldn't tell a single person.  
"You understand right Chester? If you tell someone my fathers' life will be left in ruins, and if that happens my sister will come after me. She's just like him Chester! I don't want to know what she would do to me if I told anyone!  
"She knows everything Chester! She knows just what it has been like for me, but guess what? She doesn't care! I could be raped, hit by a truck, fall off a cliff onto some very sharp rocks, and be picked at by vultures while I lay dying and she would just stare at me!  
"She wouldn't move she wouldn't care! Do you understand?"  
Faintly he nodded. I doubted he really understood, but I knew he wouldn't let anyone find out, I could tell he knew how important it was to not tell a singe person.  
He turned back to me and stared into my green eyes with his. Slowly e moved his head towards mine and closed his eyes. I moved mine forward as well, my eyes shut. Our lips touched and instantly I felt suspended in mid air.  
There was a promise in that kiss, the promise that from now on I would be safe.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: How do you like it? I know this chapter isn't very funny but that's because it wasn't meant to be funny, my chapters are still only three pages long when I type them in Microsoft WordPad, but I promise the next Chapter will be at least four pages!  
  
Mariklover12 


	4. Mean Ring Tones and Happy Places

A/N wow...I never typed chapters up so fast before. Remember I wouldn't be able to do this without your reviews! This is Chester POV!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Fairly Odd Parents  
  
Chapter four: Mean ring tones and happy places.  
  
I pulled my head back and stared at Celeste. For a few moments she kept her eyes shut, then slowly they fluttered open. Slowly the realization that it had been my first kiss filled my mind. I could remember how just 6 years ago I had claimed girls gave me hives.  
  
"Wow..." Celeste whispered, then she smiled brightly. "That was the best kiss ever..." I stared at her, speechless.  
  
Best kiss ever? I felt so loved after the compliment. Celeste blushed slightly and turned away from me, and I felt heat creep up to my face too. "That was my first kiss ever...Celeste."  
  
She turned to me and stared in shock. GOD! Why did I have to tell her that! Now she's going to think that I'm a total greener, or maybe an absolute prude, or a dork. Celeste smiled again then leant forward, kissing me for a second time.  
  
I felt my eyes widen, and then I relaxed kissing her back. "Jeez Chester, why are you sucking face on a bench?" A recognizable voice chirped. Celeste and I pulled apart smiling sheepishly up at Timmy.  
  
"Sweet Jesus nailed to a cross, Timmy!" I cried and Celeste giggled self- consciously. "Why did you have to ruin the moment?"  
  
His green notebook and pink pencil were still in his arms and I suspected he had spent a good part of his first two classes conversing with them. I had begun to think that Timmy's sanity hung by a thread.  
  
"I do not feel comfortable answering that question." He murmured. Celeste laughed again then rolled her eyes.  
  
"You would be perfect for my old best friend Melody. She always says that. Of course once when we were hyper and jumping up and down after the Toronto Maple Leafs won a game, I accidentally threw a remote control out the window and she jumped out after it, cause a evil base ball game, The blue Jays VS some other team, was coming on, and she has an unnatural fear of baseball. But I shouldn't be talking I do too.  
  
" She is a few fries short of a happy meal." Timmy and I stared blankly at her for a few seconds then started laughing uncontrollably. Soon after she joined in.  
  
"Answer the phone idiot. Answer the phone idiot. Answer the phone idiot." I heard a crotchety barely audible voice snap. Celeste stopped laughing and pulled a red cell phone shaped like a compact out of her handbag.  
  
"Why did I choose such a mean ring tone?" She asked then answered it. " Hi...Oh hi Melody...No I'm not skipping class...really I'm not...the teacher passed out so we have free time...yeah, only about" she looked down at her diamond watch. "10 minutes left and we have to go to English class...WHAT...Oh My God...she actually said that? I can't say I didn't see it coming to her...Oh...OK...call me back at like...7 o'clock your time Ok? OK...BUH BYE!" She snapped the phone shut then put it back in her handbag. "Why are you two looking at me so queer?" She demanded.  
  
"Who said what?" Timmy asked idiotically.  
  
"Oh, back at my old school there's this girl, she's eighteen and only last year she found out what the word virgin means. She still thinks kissing is gross. Well my friends invited her to watch the last episode of friends with them on DVD and like at the first it shows Rachel and Ross just after they've had sex, and She asked ' so what did thy do?' after the scene was over."  
  
We all started laughing again. Celeste stood stretching her arms out in front of her then let them fall back down to her sides. I loved the way she moved, hell I loved the way she was shaped. But I also loved the way she talked, and she warm smile. I wouldn't doubt that she could convince my father to just wear the bag outside of our trailer by using her cheerfulness.  
  
It seems so strange; how her father tortures her so, yet she's one of the happiest people I have ever met. And there's not just the fact her father beats on her, there' the fact that her mother died when she was born. That has got to be worse then knowing your mom split on you and that you still have a chance of meeting up with her again.  
  
But then, her cheerful expression could just be a mask. Like in the song naked by Avril Lavigne, I'll put on my face, the one that's going to get me through another day. Her happiness could be just that, a mask she uses to get through another day without suicide.  
  
It seemed funny to think that this blond girl would even know the word suicide. As the line crossed my mind she lifted her left arm to straighten her hair, and I seen them. Scars, just a few shades whiter then her skin, crisscrossing over each other, razor blade thin.  
  
I shivered, I had felt as if a cool breeze had just blow past me, but the air was still, and even if there had been a breeze it would have been warm. It was September 19th but the August heat had stuck around.  
  
I knew a lot of kids at the trailer park who slit their wrists. There was even one that managed to kill himself by slitting the vain. I never thought that some one so angelic looking would be able to do something so...gothic to herself.  
  
From inside the building the bell for next class rang loudly. "I better go to English class! You two can stay here." Timmy yelled and started running into the school. When he reached the doors he stopped and turned yelling, " Celeste, don't rely on the guy! And only trust Trojan!"  
  
Celeste started to run for the door but I grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned to me, leaning her head to the side in question. I took deep cleansing breaths as I stared into her lime colored eyes. I had never seen such bright colored emotional looking eyes before in my whole life.  
  
I felt myself blush pink. The confusion in Celeste's eyes became stronger as she stared at me. "Uh...Celeste there's this circus sort of thing in town. Actually it's called and exhibition, it's Canadian. Any who I was wandering would you like to you know...Would you like me to...pick out up on say...Friday at seven o'clock...and take you there...you know like a date."  
  
Her face softened, as she understood. Since that was my first kiss she knew this would be my first date ever. Two firsts with Celeste, She really is a great person any other girl would have probably bitch slapped me by now.  
  
But then that's probably because of how nervous I get around girls. I read somewhere that they like confident badass guys. That can't be true, after all a girl got pregnant by my father and he's about as badass as a three legged puppy.  
  
So that can't be true. Like my father says it's just the media trying to twist us. But everything is really already twisted. Everything is created twisted and screwed up. And I guess everything isn't greener one the other side. From what Celeste told me I recon that Rich men and women's children can end up prostitutes and drug pushers too.  
  
And there are so many things that a person can be hated for, their sexuality, the amount of money their parents have, their athletic abilities, and much, much more. My father wears a bag over his head because of his baseball abilities–or rather lack of baseball abilities.  
  
I'm unpopular because my father and I live in a trailer park. Samantha Courts, and Zachary Jones are the two least popular people in the whole of Dimmsdale High because of their sexuality, and because they have some of the richest families in this state Chad, tad, Trixie, and Veronica are popular.  
  
But does that really matter? Does being a pathetic wannabe beat having family and friends? I don't know, and I doubt I ever will.  
  
"Of course I will Chester." She said smiling, and together we walked into the school building.   
  
English class passed by in a blur. My mind was stuck on Celeste, the exhibition, and that kiss. It had been so soft and sweet, I had figured it would have been the worse thing ever and that would have slapped me.  
  
But now I was sitting beside her at the lunch table, my usual table with my usual friends. Timmy, A.J, Sanjay, and Elmer – A.K.A boil boy. Celeste didn't seem the least uncomfortable with sitting at a table with five guys. But Elmer did seem to scare her a bit.  
  
Both Timmy and A.J stared at me enviously. For once I had something they couldn't get. Celeste, or at least for the time being I did. I hoped nothing could change that.  
  
"Hey Trix!!" Celeste yelled as Trixie walked by us.  
  
"Yes new girl who is even sluttier then veronica." The Asian girl smirked. "Hey, Celeste, what do you call a blond with pig tails."  
  
"A blow job with handlebars. Bet your friend has given you lots of them, eh?" She grinned evilly at Trixie for a few minutes who stared back blankly while we tried to silence our laughter. Even Timmy couldn't help but find that funny, and he liked Trixie.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" She yelled finally catching on. "Did you just imply that I am a transsexual?"  
  
Celeste's smirk only grew. "I don't have to imply, it's true, isn't it?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"You know you're like a hardware store, 5 cents a screw." This time we couldn't control our laughter as Celeste stood to stare Trixie in the eyes. Some people stopped eating or talking to their friends to stare our way. For once in my life I didn't feel embarrassed that people were looking my way.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP STROUMBOULOPOULOS!!" Trixie's shriek of anger was only followed by more laughter, this time from other tables as well. Trixie brought her hand up and smacked Celeste across the face. She stumbled back a few paces; shocked that Trixie had hit her.  
  
Then slowly she smiled again. Mr. Frost approached the table and glared angrily at Trixie. "Miss Tang what do you have to say for yourself?!?"  
  
"Sir!" Celeste started politely, fake tears filling her eyes as she strained to hide her smirk. "She was making fun of my accent...I told her to shut up and she said I was a transsexual and a slut! And then when I stood up to be able to like snap something back at her she...she...she slapped me as hard as she could! I had had food in my mouth! The force that she hit me with could have caused me to swallow he food, and...and choke to death!" Mr. Frost stared at her, searching her face, and eyes to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
It was obviously Trixie had slapped Celeste; the large handprint gave it away. I knew Mr. Frost would instantly take Celeste's side, her couldn't stand Trixie, never in her life had she said anything in class, she always failed and acted like she got straight A's.  
  
"TANG PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" He screamed.  
  
"But sir! I didn't..."  
  
"NOW!" Trixie scurried out of the cafeteria. Right had the double doors leading into a hall she tripped and fell fat on her face. Once again everyone started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Aw Man that was priceless." Sanjay sighed slouching low in his seat, closing his eyes and savoring the memory of Celeste and Trixie's bitch fight. Celeste smiled softly as she sat down again. Se began to pick at her fries with her fork.  
  
I smiled at Celeste then tuned out the world and listened to my thoughts drone on. She would be a great actress, but then looks come before skill in the movie and acting business.  
  
Now that she lacked that; that was for sure. She looked better then Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson combined, and she was actually healthy thin, and not anorexic looking.  
  
That was one of the most disgusting things ever, anorexia. I just didn't understand why anyone would want to make themselves look so poverty stricken. To me anorexia was no more then a form of suicide. Which brought me back to the picture of Celeste's wrists.  
  
In my mind I saw her sitting in a room with a razor. She lifted her right arm in the air then slashed quickly t her left wrist. Blood ran from the cut and turned her white bedspread pink.  
  
She stared blankly as it made a big dark puddle. From pink, to scarlet, to black. She began to move back and forth slowly as if stoned. Then she fell back her eyes wide and glassy as she stared towards a Chip Skylark poster, her eyes unfocussed.  
  
I shook my head trying to rid myself of the image. But it wouldn't leave my mind. So still! It was like a vision out a horror movie, why wouldn't it go away!  
  
"CHESTER WAKE UP!" she yelled.  
  
"HUH?" I asked my eyes snapping open. I stared around I was in the Cafeteria. "What...what happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep c'mon, it's time for class. I can't believe the two of us have all the same classes."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh...I was going to ask you but you fell asleep, you want to hang at my place after school?"  
  
"OK, cool."  
  
Hours latter Celeste was dragging me through the student parking lot towards her car. She stopped in front of an acidy purple car. A Lamborghini a goddamn Lamborghini! One of the most expensive cars in existence.  
  
She stuck the keys into the lock turned them then smiled at me as she opened her door. "Well hop in, I don't want to sit in the parking lot all day!" I nodded still speechless. I had never even touched a car this expensive.  
  
I flung the door up and sat down in the matching purple interior. "Don't bother with your seatbelt Chester, you're likely to bang yourself up trying to get it around you. This car is way too little; I should have taken my PT cruiser convertible. It's completely hot."  
  
"You have two cars?!?" I cried out in shock. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes. She had started the car and obviously didn't want to crash.  
  
"Yeah, This car is a year 2000 my PT cruiser is a 2005."  
  
The rest of the trip was spent hyperactively talking about our classes. Mr. Crockers song especially. When we pulled through iron-wrought gates and up to a three-story mansion speechlessness overcome me again.  
  
I had never seen such a big house. I never knew any one who could call something like this home before either. Celeste pulling me into the house, up two flights of stairs and into a room bigger then my trailer.  
  
Celeste fell back one the purple bed a stared up at the purple ceiling. She lifted a remote control and pointed up at the ceiling. What is she? I thought craning my neck up. There was a flat screen TV in the ceiling. IN THE CEILING!  
  
She flicked it on and the voice of George Stroumboulopoulos of Much Music blared loudly. She rolled her eyes and clicked it off again, sitting up and staring at me.  
  
"Come on Chester!" She said jumping up and grabbing my arm. "Let's go find a happy place!"  
  
"Happy place?"  
  
"Yeah, places in the house where you can be at complete peace. In my old home in was in the attic." I felt my eyes grow wide as she began to drag me out though the door.  
  
For over an hour we searched through the house until we found a large box in the basement. Even I could tell that it would be a perfect happy place.  
  
We dragged it out into a clearing in the mess of the basement, then climbed in and closed the flaps.  
  
"I LIKE IT!" Celeste cried. I smirked but I had to agree, it was a cool box. I stretched and suddenly I felt the box being flipped upside down, the flaps suddenly blocked off and useless. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO DIE IN A BOX!"  
  
"That what you get." A disgustingly deep female voice snapped. Her accent was much more pronounced then Celeste and she sounded like Lucifer himself. "That's what you get for screwing with a guy in a box!"  
  
Celeste moved to my side and hugged me close. Together we listened to her foot steps die away. Celeste began to shake violently and I didn't relies she was crying until a tear landed on my arm. "Chester...I...I don't want to die...But...When Sarah tells daddy, even through it's not true, he'll...he'll whip me!!"  
  
I felt my eyes grow wide as I hugged the blond girl close to me. I stroked her hair remaining quiet. I would hold her like that forever if it meant her bastard of a father would never hurt her again.  
  
Yes, I knew I could break the box apart easily. Actually I didn't realize that until I remembered boxes are made of cardboard, but I just wanted to sit there and hold her to me. Hold her and kiss her, but not do anything more. Not until she wanted that any way...if she ever did.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N YAY! I doubled the length of this chapter! I ended it so cheesy I must have pissed some people off, but I am proud! I never knew I could make such cheesy things up! Aw! Wouldn't you love it if someone were having those thoughts about you? :)  
  
Here this is my special poll!  
  
How far do you want me to let Chester and Celeste go in this story? (The plot I have in my mind will stay the same no matter what I'll just put I the scenes or w/e.)  
  
A) The hugging and kissing is enough  
  
b) SECOND! Lol just let Chester touch Celeste's Boobies! Boobidy boob boob boob! c) Oral. Heh... I said oral.  
  
d) All the way, no lemon, just make it obvious what happened.  
  
e) All the way, with lemon!  
  
Put the answer you choose in your review, just put the letter of the answer! I love you reviewers! Your what gave me the courage and energy to continue this ficcie!  
  
Just click a simple button C'mon... I won't update if you don't click... just five seconds of typing for a whole new chapter! C'mon I know you wanna... 


	5. Fairies

A/N Celeste POV!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairly Odd parents, or do I? Mu HA HA HA HA!!! Gets evil stares from the evil lawyers EPP! I do not own Fairly Odd Parents!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Fairies!!!  
  
My nostrils filled with the scent of Sandalwood and pine as I lit a green candle and Incense. I sighed setting the green candle down beside the threshold. The heavy scents began to make me drowsy but I ignored the urge to sleep. I had something to do.  
  
I was setting up a spell of protection, protection from my father, the tyrant that haunted my nightmares. It would be my first spell since I moved to the USA; back in England I used my magic a lot. But back in England I had friends with powers as well.  
  
Very few people have powers. I have only met four others not including my family. Melody her sister Charlene and her brothers Matt and Elbert and of course their mother. It felt great not to have to keep any secrets but now...now I have to hide what I am.  
  
I sighed then began to chant the spell. "Guard this threshold guard this door so Andrew Chandler Stroumboulopoulos can cross no more." I fell to my knees and stared at the candle for a minute as it flickered, then went out. "So mote it be."  
  
"You really think that your puny magic could protect you from me?!? You ugly little slut" The harsh voice of my father grumbled.  
  
I gasped and jumped up, turning to face him; obviously he had teleported in here, why didn't I remember that? I knew of spells that could do that. But noooo I'm blond so I have to be stupid and guard the door!  
  
My little Chihuahua Tequila yipped nervously and my white kitten, Yuki, backed up into a corner, terrified. They had endured their own share of his wrath never physically, at least not yet.  
  
I shuddered as I stared at the willow whip in his right hand. The scars on my back had fully healed now and were no more then white lines, like the ones on my wrist. But now there would be new cuts, which meant I wouldn't be able to wear a bra or a tight fitting top for weeks.  
  
"Get out of that street walker uniform, whore." The same routine as always, I twitched slightly as I let my top and skirt fall to the ground, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall and let him know just how terrified I was.  
  
I turned to the wall and unbuttoned my strapless bra, it fell to the floor and I felt as if it were smiling up at me. I shook my head and stared down at the material again, the face was gone.  
  
The whip lashed across my back and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. It hurt, oh god it hurt but I'd be damned if I made a noise. I sent my mind somewhere else as it contacted with my back over and over again.  
  
I remembered a poem I had altered slightly when I was younger, it had originally been called Sarah, but I changed the name to Celeste. The original put chills into my soul but when ever I read over my version in made me cry for hours.  
  
All I can remember is the line my mom is dead, so there's no one left, to tuck me into bed. Not really all that sad, but it scared the crap out of me when I read over my work.  
  
I cleared my mind and Chester's face swam in front of me. We had sat in that box for hours before we realized boxes are made of cardboard. But we're blond so we don't have to explain what made us so stupid.  
  
I had told him to leave, if he hadn't of he would have been whipped too, I didn't want that to happen to him. I didn't wish for my worst enemy to be treated like this.  
  
I gasped any cried out as the whips tip struck the small of my back. As a reflex I fell forward gasping and crying. The pain I had managed to ignore came back full force, in less then a minute. I shuddered and listened carefully, my father opened the door broke my force field and left me groaning and gasping for breath.  
  
"You deserve this you little slut." Sarah's voice grumbled from the hall." You're a slut just like your mother, she's my mother too but I hate to think I have that blood in my body." I sat up and stared at the religious fanatic 25 year old. She's nine years old then me and she's done less with guys then I have.  
  
Not that I have done all that much. By bible standards I am not totally pure, but I am a virgin, I can still wear white.  
  
"It's a good thing you have none of fathers blood, or you would be such a disgrace to the Stroumboulopoulos name. You much rather disserve your real fathers name. Not that I'll tell you it why would I give you the satisfaction of knowing that? I hope you end up sleeping with another bastard child our whore of a mother had with one of her boy toys." My eyes had became wide and wider as I listened to her.  
  
Not a Stroumboulopoulos? How could that be? I had seen my birth certificate clearly in bold letters at the top it said Born to Celeste Audrina Stroumboulopoulos and Andrew Chandler Stroumboulopoulos and those things don't lie. But it could be a fake. And my name...it clearly said Celeste Alexandra Stroumboulopoulos, Stroumboulopoulos! Not some playboys' last name! The last name of a family that was traced back to powerful historical figures!  
  
Chester could be my brother. I thought laughing bitterly, I shook my head and stood slowly. I could feel the blood dribbling slowly down my back and eventually to my legs then floor.  
  
"You mightn't be a Stroumboulopoulos either Sarah. After all if Momma was a slut then that means you could have been born out of wedlock as well." I smirked widely. "Maybe that's why you're a 25 year old virgin who's as flat as an ironing board, yet as fat as a blue whale?"  
  
She slammed my door and I heard her stalk off. I groaned loudly ad walked into my bathroom. I began to fill the three and a half foot deep tub that was set into the floor. From my cupboard I removed a soap made from herbs with magical properties then sat crossed legged watching the tub fill.  
  
When it was full I removed my blood soaked panties and slipped into the warm water. I poured in some relaxing herbal bubble bath then sunk beneath the surface for a few moments. When I came back through the foamy surface and sat on the soft slant so the water was up to my belly button lighting crackled and a tall man in camouflage with a giant wand appeared.  
  
I screamed and sunk neck deep in the water and stared up at him. He began to talk in a Russian accent as he kept his eyes on me. "Shut up puny earth girl!" He yelled. I bit my lip and stared at him. The bubble bath I had thought relaxing suddenly became almost unbearable.  
  
"I Jorgen Von Strangle am here to inform you, puny earth girl, that you will be receiving a Fairy Godfather."  
  
My eyes widened and I asked my self what I had been smoking. I slowly began to fidget with the jelly bracelets on my left arm. The bracelets I never removed. My waterproof watch glinted brightly in the light and I sighed softly.  
  
"Puny Earth Girl! Your fairy's name is Wandisimo; he's a Spanish fairy! Have fun!" I blinked as he disappeared the same way he came.  
  
A freakishly buff fairy with black hair tan skin and purple eyes appeared. He was about the size of a ten year old with wings a wand and a little golden crown. I had the strangest urge to jump out of the water and poke his face saying ' heh! Your eyes are the coolest color ever!' but I didn't; I controlled myself and stared bleakly at him.  
  
"Um...hi" I said in a small voice.  
  
"I Wandisimo," He began flexing his muscles and ripping his shirt in a cheesy way, another appeared in its place."Shall be your fairy until you reach the age of 18. Then your memory will be erased. OR until you make some big mistake, or I make some big mistake and reveal my magic to humans."  
  
I sighed, and began to fidget even more. "Uh...But I'm a witch...or a mage...or whatever! What do I need a creature with powers for? I'm good at magic by now, I can to decent spells..."  
  
"Yes Celeste." He started and I could sense a lecture coming. I groaned softly and used a soft washcloth soaked in the herbal soap to clean my cuts. I hated being so flexible. Back in England guys always made perverted comments about it. "But I, the terribly sexy Wandisimo, will be there for you when your sister ad father are being harsh, when you get dumped, and your friends are being bitches. Sexy me will also grant you wishes!"  
  
"You grant wishes, eh? Well Ok. I wish that these whip marks would be healed over into scabs." With a wave of his wand the blood stopped flowing from my wounds. I smiled and stood, then realizing what I had just done fell back down into the water blushing heavily. "Uh...Wandisimo...I'm not exactly comfortable with a guy I barely know in my bathroom while I'm in the tub..."  
  
"What? You're saying you don't want sexy me around you? Ok Okay! Just so you know, I'll turn into a purple ferret in a magical cage on your dresser, ok?"  
  
I nodded then after he left in a cloud that said 'poof' I quickly finished up with my bath, dressed in a purple and black silk negligee & thong I exited and slipped into my bed. Would have watched TV, had I been able to lie on my back.  
  
"Night Tequila, night Yuki. Night Wandisimo, I'm sure once we get better aquatinted we'll be great friends! Come to school with me tomorrow, as a jelly-bracelet! That'll be so cool man!"  
  
"Night Celeste." The ferret replied grinning widely. I closed my eyes and instantly gave into the fatigue I did not even notice I had been suffering from. After all it had been a long day, a very long day.  
  
The next morning I was hanging around in homeroom with Chester, Timmy and A.J. The two boys had come from their own homerooms so we could hang around together. The face on Timmy notebook seemed to be staring strangely at the bracelet Wandisimo had transformed into that morning.  
  
I shoved my left arm into the pocket of my hot pink sweater with Elmo as the logo. It had signatures of my friends back in England all over it and was known as the name shirt. I always wore it over tight black jeans.  
  
Timmy seemed to notice the strange look on his notebook too. "Er...Celeste..." he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to an empty corridor. Behind him appeared two fairies. A green one who looked very, and I mean very, retarded. The second was a pink fairy in a yellow shirt and black pants.  
  
Wandisimo snapped out of his bracelet form d stared at the two. "Wanda! My one true love! "He exclaimed grabbing the pink fairies hand and kissing it. I stared blankly then became very confused.  
  
"Lips off my wife!" The green fairy exclaimed! "I have almost learned to turn my hand into a fist! Without magic." My blank stare became blanker as her struggled to make a fist.  
  
"You have a fairy godparents?" Timmy asked ignoring the three.  
  
"Since yesterday, yeah." I told the buck-toothed boy. The fairies continued on arguing while Timmy and I ignored them the only thing I caught was Wandisimo saying 'amor vincit omnia' Latin for love conquers all. Or Spanish, or whatever the language is, I really don't know.  
  
I had already begun to like Wandisimo. He was really funny and decent once you got past the shallow bits of him. I had awoken early and discussed a lot of stuff with him this morning.  
  
Now though he seemed so pathetic. He called Wanda his 'amor' or his lover, which is very stupid. According to her she had been married to the green haired and eyed fairy for the past 10,000 years.  
  
10,000 years is a long time to sulk over someone who dumped you for a complete idiot. It's more then obvious that she dumped him considering how the buff fairy was acting.  
  
I sighed as they continued arguing. "I WISH YOU WOULD STOP AGRUING!" Timmy and I yelled in unison. All three waved their wands and a cloud appeared for a split second reading 'happy' then disappeared.  
  
"Did you really have to wave you wand for that?" I asked Wandisimo. He rolled his eyes and then mumbled no. I began to fidget with my bracelets as we walked back to class.  
  
I was slowly walking towards the math classroom with Chester. We had a substitute because Crocker was now in a mental hospital recovering from his break down thingy yesterday.  
  
The substitute was a brown haired woman called Mrs. Moody. She appeared nice but I knew not all teachers were really all that nice when they appeared to be. I collapsed in the same seat as yesterday with Chester on my right.  
  
Everyone was yelling back and forth as we waited for her to arrive. Most were talking about the new teacher or Crockers admittance to the funny farm. Both Chester and I remained quiet staring blankly ahead.  
  
Wandisimo had transformed himself into a binder and was muttering under his breath about how pathetic the green fairy, Cosmo, was.  
  
Five minutes late the teacher walked in, and I sunk low in my seat. Back home any teachers that were the least it like her always targeted me for their questions. They knew a blond would never get one right; even through I am a good student most of the time.  
  
"HI!" She called smiling; I sunk even lower as she scanned the classroom. "Sorry I was late, I had a doctors appointment! Turns out I am pregnant! I am so happy! My husband and I thought we would never have a child!" I relaxed slightly as I realized just how Chipper the teacher was. She acted blond, so I guessed her hair was dyed brown. "So, let's start off today with a pop quiz."  
  
Everyone groaned loudly and I tensed again. I knew my suspicions had been right, EVIL! Pure evil. I heard a few of my fellow classmates mutter how she was just like Crocker and Chester glanced at me, a depressed expression on his face.  
  
"So, what's your pop's name?" She asked smiling softly. Ok, so it was a joke. A very sucky joke but at least I wouldn't have to think.  
  
I sat up straighter and decided to see if she really was decent. I had seen this on a TV show before hopefully it would work. "I bet I know where you got your wallet." I bet, it was truly a retarded joke, but it was one of the few I could say without being sent to the principals' office.  
  
"Ok then." She replied.  
  
"You got in on your ass." She stared at me blankly for a few moments then laughed. The rest of the class followed. Ok I like this teacher, I decided sitting up straighter in my seat.  
  
The day passed by slowly until finally it was the end of the day. I was just out side the door of Chester's home.  
  
"C'mon!" He cried grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. I had to say, it was a decent looking Mo Ho, which surprised me. Most of the Mo Hos I had seen in England were falling apart, and huge pieces of shit.  
  
"Hi." A mans voice said. I turned and stared at a man in a plaid shirt, and jeans who had a brown paper bag over his head. I knew why he wore that bag but I definitely didn't see the need for him to wear it over his head indoors...if he had a make over he wouldn't need it at all.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm coming over here Mr. Mcbadbat and I'm going to give you a..." I paused to make everything dramatic, and I thanked god I hadn't dressed sluttly that day. "A MAKE-OVER!"  
  
Both Mcbadbats stared blankly at me then Chester slowly began to show me around the Mo Ho. Soon after we were laughing and hyper all over again.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N POLL! Same as the last chapter.  
  
Here this is my special poll!  
  
How far do you want me to let Chester and Celeste go in this story? (The plot I have in my mind will stay the same no matter what I'll just put I the scenes or w/e.)  
  
A) The hugging and kissing is enough  
  
b) SECOND! Lol just let Chester touch Celeste's Boobies! Boobidy boob boob boob! c) Oral. Heh... I said oral.  
  
d) All the way, no lemon, just make it obvious what happened.  
  
e) All the way, with lemon!  
  
Put the answer you choose in your review, just put the letter of the answer! I love you reviewers! Your what gave me the courage and energy to continue this ficcie!  
  
Just click a simple button C'mon... I won't update if you don't click... just five seconds of typing for a whole new chapter! C'mon I know you want to... 


	6. Its all real!

A/N Wow! This is the longest I have ever managed to continue a story! And I have decided this will be finished! I have also realized I haven't gotten any flames yet. I am perfectly Ok with receiving them, C'mon I know there must be some one out there who hates me! And I have decided that I shall have characters from FOP say my disclaimer! **In Chapter eight i am upping this is R! The ating will be R in chapter eight. R! R! R!**Chapter six is Chester POV!  
  
Anti-Cosmo: Mariklover12 does not own I, my counter part, nor any other character from our show. Do you _really_ think someone on that level of simplicity could create some one as smart as _I_?  
  
Mariklover12: I know I made you say that but shut up!  
  
Chapter six Popcorn Cotton candy and the round up  
  
The week past by and nothing interesting happened. Celeste and I kissed, we hung out at each other's houses, she gave my father a makeover, and we both failed a math quiz. It was finally Friday, the day of the exhibition.  
  
I had walked from my 'Mo Ho' as she called it, all the way to her mansion. During one of our ' highly important' phone conversations we had she had mentioned that she had an odd obsession with walking places whenever she could.  
  
"HI!" She exclaimed running out her front door and down to the sidewalk to my side. She wore tight hot pink leather flared pants and a black tube top with a picture of a blond kid in a wheel chair and the words "TIMMY, TIMMY, TIMMAH!" in a speech bubble.  
  
"HI!" I replied just as enthusiastically as she had. I noticed she was wearing that freaky bracelet with the face on it again. For some odd reason it reminded me of Timmy and his pink and green objects.  
  
I placed my arm around her shoulders as we walked towards the exhibition. I knew Timmy would be there, because Trixie was going to be there and he was hoping to get her to notice him. Tootie would also be there.  
  
The whole way she chattered on happily, and I did too. I remembered how I had to borrow money from A.J to be able to afford to get into the exhibition. He had been the one to point it out I hadn't even thought of it.  
  
Finally when we walked through the gates of the exhibition and had paid for our all access bracelets we headed straight for the round up. It was like the gravatron, only without a roof, chains to hold you in, and it spun on its side.  
  
"So," She said as she leant back against it when we were on the ride. " What does this thing...EPP!" Her eyes widened fearfully as it began to move picking up speed and slowly moving onto its side.  
  
"You have never been on one of these before?" I asked turning to her. This ride was my favorite and it was just as freaky as the berry go round to me now. She didn't say anything but grabbed my hand.  
  
Latter she would tell me that her father had hardly aloud her out of the house to do any thing fun back in England. Now that he is working until nearly one o'clock in the morning at as a lawyer she can go anywhere she wants. She told me that he never aloud her to wear any tight clothes in his sight and any time she did she would be whipped then forced to go to confession at the church.  
  
I had never met anyone before her who hadn't been to an exhibition, circus, or carnival in his or her life. When I first laid eyes on her I had figured she was a snob, when she started to talk to me I realized that she actually had a life, and once I got to know her I knew her life stunk worse then mine did.  
  
To me none of it made any sense. I knew she despised the way so many wealthy people acted, but she could be bitchier then all of them put together when you piss her off. Which is just slightly confusing, and hypocritical.  
  
When the ride was over we headed for the zipper. The one ride I had never been on before, mostly because people had fallen out of it and died. 'Back in the day' by Bif Naked played loudly from somewhere, and I unconsciously began to sing along to it.  
  
It wasn't that bad, but we did scream a lot. Afterwards we were hyper and continued on trying each and every ride. The carnie working the merry go round wouldn't let us on so Celeste bitch slapped him.  
  
We gorged our selves on popcorn and cotton candy then met up with Timmy. By then it was nearly midnight.  
  
"HI! Celeste right?" A girl dressed in an almost gothic outfit. A black tee shirt and a black gray and white plaid pleated skirt, said to Celeste. "I just loved the way you bitched at Trixie twice!"  
  
Celeste turned and stared at her. She was in our History class her name was Tootie. Timmy hid behind me trying to avoid the girl  
"Uh...hi." Celeste replied smiling. "Aren't you that girl who is obsessed with the best friend of my boyfriend? "  
  
"I usually call myself Tootie, but yes." I shuddered. Even through Tootie was close to being criminally insane I suspected that she and Celeste could be friends.  
  
Celeste didn't have the tightest hold on sanity. Then again neither then I so I shouldn't be talking. But I was blond, and my insanity could just be mistaken for stupidity. Which it more often then not is.  
  
I remembered my father after his makeover. His hair had been dyed fiery red. Supposedly it had been my mother hair color, and therefore his favorite hair color. And then he had been given lime colored contact lenses, also the color of my mothers' eyes.  
  
He now refused to wear the bag over his head anywhere. He didn't look in the least bit like himself so he was safe. As long as he didn't write his last name anywhere he would be fine.  
  
But I did worry about him. This morning I walked out of my room to fin him staring at himself in the mirror, playing with his hair and saying, "I am just so pretty!" well actually he said purdy, not pretty.  
  
Not exactly not most normal thing, as I have said before most people in Dimmsdale aren't sane. But we get a lot of Chip Skylark concerts, so it all works out.  
  
But according to the count down Chip Skylark sucks, and according to ultrasound he's a two hit wonder. Which according to Trixie Tang is more pathetic then being a zero hit wonder.  
  
And still every one who doesn't have popular table status loves him. Which makes me feel as if this truly is the sticks. A nowhere town, even the Dimmadome has become repetitive with its shows. Some people are even begin to say that if Doug Dimmadome turned it into a strip Club before Christmas it would still go bankrupt.  
  
The hottest club was called 'P3' which was stolen from the TV show Charmed. But it is popular, and just about everyone under the age of 21 who had hit puberty had had a fake ID made up so that they could get in.  
  
So the whole Goddamned town seemed to be falling apart. Celeste seemed to add a little bit of spice to my life, and there was no doubt that that was a good thing. Yet...yet I couldn't shake the feeling I knew her from someplace, it scared me.  
  
She had told me what her sister said, how she wasn't truly a Stroumboulopoulos, and how she had no idea who her real father was. She knew that her sister wasn't lying. Sarah believed that liars went to hell, so it was definitely true.  
  
But the waves of pleasure and love that flowed through me at her touch or kiss drove me crazy. I loved it, she was on my mid so much, she was like an obsession. She was the angel from my fantasies. But in my fantasies it had been different. In my fantasies the faceless girl never said anything that just made me want her, she never said something that made me blush while she remained completely calm.  
Celeste was just so open about her feelings. Considering her family she was a flower that had grown next to weeds. Like a wild flower or something. I find it so hard to explain my feelings, yet when I am with her I just blurt out what I am feeling at the time. I believe that she has a very good effect on me.  
  
Hours changed into days, days turned into weeks and weeks into months and it was November. Celeste stood in my MO HO rambling on and on about how she was going to England to visit Melody, and Melody's siblings.  
  
"And you're coming with me, if your father allows you of course." She smiled widely whipping out a plane ticket and shoving it in my face. " The plane leaves in two hours.  
  
"Chester can go." My father said looking up and smiling at me, he still didn't wear that bag and was obsessed with his looks.  
  
I began to gather some things for my visit to England. Clothes, toothpaste tooth brush CDs and other stuff I couldn't do without.  
  
It surprised how fast the trip passed and in seemingly moments I stood before Celeste and Melody who were hugging and crying. Melody was about an inch or so taller then Celeste, her hair was black and had brown streaks in it, her eyes were brown and she had a flawless complexion, and a flawless body.  
  
"MEH! Mel, who's that?" Came a voice. A girl who seemed no more then four foot five walked towards the door. Her hair was a sort of shitty blond, and I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. First they seemed blue, but when she blinked they appeared brown, and then green.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Charlene!" Celeste squealed, and the three girls joined in a group hug. They pulled apart and Celeste smiled, gesturing at me. "This is Chester, we've been dating for three months."  
  
"OU!" Charlene exclaimed examining me. "He is HOT! "I shuddered; she appeared to be only eight. There is just something wrong with that.  
  
"Um...hi...how old are you??" I demanded blurting out my question I should have kept quiet.  
  
"13, why?" I shuddered again then turned to Melody. She was busily dialing her mobile phone and typing a text message. Celeste leant over her shoulder then copied the motion.  
  
"What's with the text messages?" I asked leaning my head to the side. Celeste looked up and grinned.  
"We're having a party tonight! Her mom is leaving the house especially for it! Isn't that so fetch?"  
  
Melody rolled her eyes and that word then took one of my hands in hers and took Celeste's in the other. She dragged us through a living room where a woman I took to be Melody's mother lay on the couch staring blankly at the TV.  
  
In a chair was a woman with dark brown eyes and nearly blond hair. She was just a tiny bit pudgy and I suspected that she was short, I couldn't tell since she was sitting down. Clutched in her hand was a Gatorade containing a clear liquid.  
  
"Whatcha drinking Christa?" Celeste asked.  
  
"Me Vodka." Christa replied then went back to sipping it and laughing at some mindless sitcom.  
  
Melody then proceeded to drag us up the stairs and into a room with black and white glitter covered walls, and neon furniture. I had to say the neon accented the drab white and black, making it seem pretty.  
  
I shook my head to clear it; I knew I shouldn't have let Celeste get me into queer eye for the straight guy! I should have known it would only complicated things for me in the future!  
  
After an hour of sheer stupidity I stood to go to the bathroom. When I finished I stared at myself in the mirror, "HI!" I exclaimed talking to my reflection. It was a really queer thing I had read about once before and the idea stuck in my head. "You bastard! What you even admitted it! That doesn't mean you can tell any one! Stop imitating me! You! No you!"  
  
Ok, I thought slowly walking away from the mirror. That was a little...odd. Suddenly I heard a loud crack of thunder come from Melody's room. "WHAT THE?" I ran towards and seen a tall man holding...a giant wand? Next to him floated a tan Mexican...thing...with wings and a crown.  
  
"Handsome fairy!" the tall man yelled in a German/Russian accent. "You have failed to keep yourself hidden from your god child's friends and or other people, and now her boyfriend! Just as you have with every other fairy godchild! I shall..."  
  
"NO!" Celeste yelled, a blue ball of what appeared to be electricity appeared in her hand and she took aim. "Please don't take him away! And besides! Melody and Charlene and mages, like me, they have powers, they have a right to know about this!  
  
"Puny human girl, you may be correct but your boyfriend is human, and has no powers, or does and hasn't discovered them yet."  
  
I felt my jaw drop. All this was real. Fairies, mages, which I am pretty sure is a word for good witch, and god knows what else! And Celeste was a mage, and so were her friends, and she had a fairy!  
  
"Well he would have to know about this stuff eventually! I planned on telling him about magic today!" The tall fairy thing glowered then disappeared in a loud crack of lightning.  
  
"Now the girls and the blond boy get to know about me!" the little Mexican fairy flexed his muscles and his shirt ripped off then another appeared in its place. "Oh and I'm sexier then you!"  
  
"Oh no you ain't!" I yelled uncontrollably as a reply. "You must have eaten the Tequila worm to think that you are sexier then me!"  
  
"Yeah! Tequila worm make you go crazy like..." Celeste cried waving her arms around. A little bit of glitter flew from her fingertips and swirled around everyone then disappeared.  
  
"LIKE CROCKER!" Melody finished. Celeste turned to glare at the dark haired girl, her eyes wide in false anger. Slowly it turned into a fake pout and finally fake tears.  
  
"How could you Melody? I thought you were my friend! I hate you, you bitch!" She tried to keep a straight face then started laughing hysterically. Charlene looked left right then grabbed Celeste bracelets and started yanking on them. Celeste turned to the short girl, yanked her hand away, and bitch slapped her.  
  
"I can't say I didn't see it coming." Melody mumbled turning away and rolling her eyes. Could see what coming? God I hated being blond, I could never understand one goddamned thing!  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" I whined staring at the three girls. The scary little fairy wore a look of confusion not unlike mine. The three stared at me in shock then broke up laughing.  
  
"Each bracelet represents something sexual. For example green is outdoors sex, purple is doggy style, and black is just sex. When a guy snaps it off a girl he gets to do whatever the color represents with her, unless she says no."  
  
The fairy's eyes grew wide and he stared at Celeste, his eyes full of shock. "You got I, Wandisimo Magnifico, to transform into a cheep bracelet that makes you, my godchild, into a cheep ho?"  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes and Melody changed the subject. "So Chester, where do you live?"  
  
"In a Mo Ho in the trailer park."  
  
Melody stared at me then opened her big mouth and screamed, "TRAILER TRASH!"  
  
I put an insulted bitch look on my face and make that little, urgh, noise. "Well I sooner be trailer trash then a slut."  
  
"Did you jut call me a slut?'  
  
"Well you are aren't you??" Then the two of us engaged in a major bitch fight.  
  
"WHY _MUST_ YOU FIGHT?!? WHY CAN"T WE ALL BE HAPPY!" Celeste yelled, her eyes going wide and she began to cry."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N Poor Chester he's so confused now!  
  
**You know the drill, except now I shall only have option D and option E because I have decided it is needed for me to make my plot work out!  
  
Here this is my special poll!  
  
Lemon or no lemon?  
  
A) No lemon  
  
B) With lemon!**  
  
Put the answer you choose in your review, just put the letter of the answer! I love you reviewers! Your what gave me the courage and energy to continue this ficcie!  
  
Just click a simple button C'mon... I won't update if you don't click... just five seconds of typing for a whole new chapter! C'mon I know you want to... 


	7. SIT GIRL! TRAILER TRASH!

A/N this chapter is Celeste point of view. bAw screw it...The next chapter will still be PG-13!!!/b  
  
Wandisimo Magnifico: mariklvoer12 does not own me, my one true love Wanda the idiot who stole her from me, or anyone else.  
  
Chapter seven lingerie bunnies and second base  
  
I sat on Melody's bed her parties were very strange. It was the middle of November and she decided to have a Halloween party. Which meant I hade to dress in a costume I put together in less then five hours! The insanity!  
I wore white fish net tights that stopped at mid thigh, that thing with the four triangles and strings was attached to it, also in white, and a pair of matching panties bra and a little black bowtie and a fluffy tail! On my head I wore bunny ears.  
"Whatcha thinking about, Wandy?" I asked Wandisimo, Wandy was a special name I had came up with for him. It was so retarded it worked for the self-loving fairy. I really don't know how or where I come up with these things, and to tell the truth I really I don't want to know.  
We had invited everyone we knew from around London that was actually a cool person. Melody always had the best music every downloaded, and burnt onto a CD. I knew it was illegal in the USA but I still had her burn me CDs so no one cold trace a downloading system to my home.  
I bent forward and slipped my feet into black leather spike healed boots, I now looked like a slut, but at least I could look hot as a slut! " I am imagining my one true love in that costume." He replied sighing dreamily. I grabbed a sneaker from the floor and threw it at him, even through he was my fairy, and a cool fairy at that, Wanda is Cosmo's and I do believe that love shouldn't be messed with.  
"Wandy, don't, it's obvious she loves Cosmo, block her out of your mind and you can love other fairies. If she were meant for you she wouldn't be with Cosmo. And if she is meant for you she'll come around but only after you end this insane obsession!" I cried. His face told me all, he didn't have to speak. It was as if it were written on his forehead in chalk.  
"I can't stop loving her. It's impossible." He said softly. I groaned, and then rose from the bed to walk down stairs to Melody and Charlene. After Charlene's coming out of the closet we decided we should still treat her like a normal person, we also suspected that her 'friend' Amy was really her 'special' friend.  
Set out on the table was random bottles. Mexican wine, or Tequila, sat in a little circle but there was also Vodka, Canadian beer, Alexander Keith's beer, alcohol free wine and punch.  
Slowly the quests, my friends who I had missed dearly the past few months all arrived and in under and hour the party was in full swing.  
"SHAKE IT CELESTE!!" Alex Granger, a gothic guy who was best described as a young Ozzie Osborne with out the permanently fried brain. He was gay, I had had a crush on him in grade 6 but after I discovered that I became friends with him. He slapped my ass as I danced in step to 'Milkshake.'  
I was all hyped up and in a near drunken state, yet I had barely touched the Tequila! Or any other of the alcoholic beverages, I had been drinking Pepsi which I found in the fridge most of the time.  
"Are there any Tequila worms?" Chester asked me as I poured him a Dixie cup full of the stuff.  
"Nah, the Tequila worm only appears in cheep Tequila. Real Mexican Tequila would never put a worm in their drink." I passed him his Tequila and then filled myself a Dixie cup of the Vodka.  
Chester quickly drank the contents of his cup, as did I. A Dixie cup isn't the biggest type of cup ever. "Whoa...I got a buzz." Chester and I mumbled at the same time.  
We both started laughing hysterically then headed back out onto the dance floor. Hey Mama blasted from the sound system. Carefully I began to attempt Fergie's dance moves for it. It was complicated; they say she passed out while making the video.  
"HEY mama this is the shit that makes you move. Hey mama get on the floor and move your booty!" Chester sang loudly over the music. I had to admit my 'trailer trash' boyfriend was a great singer, my guess was with vocal lessons he could be better then Benji from Good Charlotte.  
He began attempting to do Will.I.Am's dance moves and his right hand landed on my left breast. Even the music seemed to stop and he turned slowly towards me to see if I would smack him for this.  
But I didn't, the music started up again and Chester smiled moving closer to me. 'Fuck it' played and I placed my arms on his shoulders, and he placed his around my waist.  
I felt so comfortable standing so close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes allowing myself to relax, letting myself be absorbed by the music, and allowing myself to go completely thoughtless.  
"Celeste?" Chester whispered in my ear."I love you." I nearly fell over as I heard him speak those three little words. Those three little word could bring so many new emotions to the surface.  
"I love you too baby." I said pulling back and looking up into his beautiful eyes. I loved those eyes, but for some reason they seemed so familiar, even before I knew him well they did. I sighed then rested my head on his shoulder again. Another slow song played and I felt as if I was melting into Chester.  
Soon after fasted songs, with great beats played loudly and I once again began to dance crazy with Chester facing me. I loved the beat I loved it!! It felt great just to lose yourself in songs with beats like this. Even if a lot of us girls looked like be should be dancing on pole to them.  
  
Hours of exhausting dancing the fatigue took over me and I fell to the floor absorbing the beat and still moving to it while I lay there, surrounded by people, feeling so crazy.  
  
I awoke as sunlight flowed through the windows and warmed my face. I sat up and looked around, I was on the floor of Melody's room. I guessed someone had removed me from the living room.  
I didn't really have a hang over. As I've said before I only had one Dixie cup of Tequila and one Dixie cup of Vodka, Christa would laugh at me for that.  
"You're up." Wandisimo said flying over to me. I stared up at the fairy; he looked as cheesy as always. Slowly I stood and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. He followed and watched me for a few moments then spoke again. "What you said, last night about Wanda and I, you were right, we would be together if it had been meat to be. I'm going to fairy world to hang out at some club, and popular hangouts and flirt. I'll be about a week, and I'll attempt to meet people.  
"Oh and about the Chester boy. After you passed out, or fell asleep as you'll probably say, he carried you up here then fell asleep beside you. He didn't even bother to go down stairs. He told me it wouldn't be any fun."  
I smiled, that sounded so much like Chester, he was so sweet, and so unlike other guys I had dated. Those other guys had all been so touchy feely and wanted me in their bed after just one date. I hated guys like that I just couldn't stand them.  
I had dated him for three months and I was already crazy in love with him, I hoped nothing would ever change that.  
The rest of that day is a blur, but the next day is crystal clear because of the sheer stupidity evolved with it.  
Chester Melody and I were biking around out of sheer boredom, with Melody's cousin Rayelle, who was also a mage, Charlene, and a guy called Mason who was wearing a great big old chunky helmet.  
"Three two one blast off!" I called out to him laughing hyperactively.  
"WHEE!!" he replied switching gears on his big into the lowest one, which required the least energy and sped off. We parked out bikes out side of a candy store and walked in.  
"Rayelle!" I whined putting on an act. According to us things that didn't deserve to be paid for, wouldn't be paid for. "Really, let me pay this time! I feel so bad that you always pay!!" Quickly she scooped up some gummy bears sour cherry blasted gummy worms and jaw breakers, and slipped them into a bag, then put the bag into her backpack.  
"Urgh, no Celeste, let's go I feel like I am being watched." She replied wrinkling her nose. We casually walked out of the store and to our waiting friends.  
"FOOD!" Mel exclaimed, then added, "I think I know why I am so fat now."  
"SHUT UP!" Rayelle and I yelled slapping her on each cheek. Then we separated the candy and gave each person some before taking off again.  
"I dare you to jump in that pool Melody." I said pointing at someone's backyard pool that was still set up.  
"OK!" she squealed jumping off her bike and running towards the pool. She jumped in but half way through she jumped out screaming. The rest of my time with y friends was spent doing stupid shit like that.  
  
Boredom set in soon and I anxiously waited for the school year to end. I had a month long vacation in Jamaica planned! Neither my father nor my sister would be coming with me, and Bucky had already told Chester he would be able to come with me, if we slept in separate rooms of course.  
Mercifully it ended, the heat still hadn't set in, in Dimmsdale and everyone was way to happy, and I was glad I ad gotten away to Jamaica. I lay on my stomach in the sand at one of the popular beaches in-between Wandy and Chester.  
Wandisimo, of course, had transformed himself into a more humanoid form. His choice of swimsuit scared the shit out of me, but I seen quite a few blond girls eyes him. I rolled my eyes. So many months ago Wandisimo had started dating a red haired fairy called Fiery.  
I warm sun heated my back, giving me a perfect tan, if I catch skin cancer I could simply wish it away, and the warm sand made me slightly twitchy. I groaned slowly standing up.  
Chester followed quickly, walked to one of the shaded vendors. The Jamaican man smiled widely at me. Unlike the freaky perverted smiled of many of the sun bathing guys who had been watching me in my skimpy bathing suit, it didn't make me want to smack him with a mallet.  
"Hi, how may I help you." He asked, and I loved his accent, it was one of the few I could never imitate and it pissed me off! I hated the fact I could make myself sound like anything from trailer trash to a Japanese businesswoman but not a Jamaican! Stupid British upbringing.  
"Oh, just browsing." I replied smiling at him, then starching my already deeply tanned arm over the beautiful bracelet anklets and necklaces. They were all so gorgeous, hand made out of Coral, Seashell and other beautiful natural components, as well as beads.  
I lifted a pink Seashell necklace. It had a piece of coral every few shells. Then I noticed the craziest thing ever. A necklace just like the prayer beads Inuyasha-the main character on my favorite TV show-wore! I gasped grabbing at the black pearl and shark tooth necklace.  
"How much." I demanded with a crazy fan girl tone in my voice. And I could make myself sound like a complete nutcase as well. GODAMN THE BLONDNESS!  
"200 pesos." I shrugged handing over the money. She I was about 5 buck poorer, so what! I get to be like Inuyasha! I paid for the black pearl necklace and the pink shell necklace then clasped the black pearl necklace around my neck.  
"Tell me to sit!" I cried to Chester. He shrugged as I backed away slowly and then cried.  
"SIT GIRL!" I fell to my face, and not on purpose either. "What the?" I demanded, NO! He must have been a mage or something! Oh that bastard! He knew a fan girl would some along and instantly grab that up.  
I tried to pull the necklace off but it glowed pink and burnt my fingers. I screamed in agony and fell back to the ground.  
"What is it Celeste?" Wandisimo cried running to my side instantly. I gestured at the necklace and he smiled bitterly. "Yeah that would do it. You should pay attention when they say ' draws on ancient Japanese legend'" He grumbled, then in a slower voice added. "You know very well quite a few of legends you thought were fake ended up being real." I nodded nervously then slowly stood.  
"You know I could blackmail you with this." Chester said slyly smirking at me. I shuddered and turned to him. I had already began to fidget nervously with the necklace, my mind wandering off to my own little world.  
"How so?" I asked my blond boy friend.  
"Like this. Take off your bathing suit!"  
"No you perv!'  
"Sit girl!" I fell to my face and he said sit twice more. I lay on the ground twitching nervously then stood, smirking.  
"My boyfriend wants one of these he thinks they are totally fetch." I said plucking up another necklace, and then paying the Jamaican man, who smiled idiotically. Well ok maybe he wasn't a mage, maybe the necklaces just had these powers because of the way they were made.  
I ran to Chester who was staring out at the ocean blankly and clasped the necklace around his neck. "What the?" he demanded turning to face me, I smirked taking a few steps back then yelled.  
"TRAILER TRASH!" He fell forward and landed face first on the ground, choking violently on the dirt. I yelled it twice more and he lay twitching.  
We continued this back and forth until we grew bored.  
Latter I sat in my hotel room, Wandisimo floated aimlessly around ripping his shirt every few moments. I was examining myself in the mirror. I wore only a pretty bathrobe that resembled a kimono, but only came halfway own my hips.  
My skin was tanned but I looked the same as I had since last year, maybe a little thinner because of the dance lessons I had been taking had began to teach us break dancing. My hair was still honey, and my eyes the same unusual lime color.  
I twirled my necklace around my finger and it burnt me again. I had been doing this all day and I still hadn't learned. "I wish necklace was off of my neck."  
Wandisimo waved his wand, but then it flopped forward slightly making an odd noise. "WHAT NOW?" I yelled becoming uncharacteristically pissed. A purple book entitled 'El rules' appeared and Wandisimo stared at the page it had opened to.  
"Apparently a fairy Godparent can't mess with Buddhist priestess/priest magic." I groaned loudly and fell to the floor still staring at the necklace in my reflection, this was going to be a long year.  
  
TBC...  
  
Beach...Yeah I know it should be considered a cross over cause of the I/Y prayer bead thingy, but who told you I couldn't just put a magical necklace in my story!?! The lawyers? OH! Oops... Pesos aren't Jamaican are they?  
  
POLL!  
  
Lemon or no lemon?  
  
Lemon No lemon!!! 


	8. deepening the relationship

A/N Chester POV! All I have to say is...NO LEMON!  
  
Cosmo: Mariklover12 does not own me or Timmy or the TACOS! Or my cheese pudding!  
  
Chapter eight: deepening the relationship  
  
I walked into Celeste's room out of sheer boredom. She stood staring at herself in the mirror, her kimono like bathrobe slightly off her shoulders as she glared bitterly at the bikini lines. She didn't seem to notice me, and neither did Wandisimo, who after a few moments poofed away while muttering under his breath about Fiery.  
Celeste turned and walked to the bathroom. Soon after I heard the water began to run and her clicking glasses of bubble bath and bath salts together. I sighed and sat down on her bed, then switched on the TV. She was going to take a bath, so it would be a long wait.  
The TV was playing a cartoon in Japanese. It had no English subtitles and eventually my head began to hurt, but I recognized the characters Celeste was constantly drawing them, and the guy in the red kimono...he was wearing a neck lace like mine. Rosaries.  
I changed the channel and became absorbed in a mindless sitcom. I fidgeted with the rosaries, they burnt my fingers but I didn't remove my hand. My mind was blank and I wasn't feeling anything, physically or emotionally.  
My father always regarded Celeste strangely. As if he too had known her long before she came over and told him she would give him a makeover. I knew that was impossible...but why did both my father and I always feel so...so connected to the young mage?  
Could it be a spell she placed over us? Or was it just because of how sweet she was, unless of course she was provoked. When I found out why, I would wish I never knew the strange confusing soap opera like truth.  
I shook my head ad changed the subject of the confusion I had been feeling for months and thought of what it was like back home. Tootie was constantly hanging off of s, but not one of us could stand her.  
The ugly girls obsession with my best friend had come back full force, and I usually ended up hiding him from her. I couldn't believe I had thought Celeste would want to be friends with her.  
"Chester?" Celeste asked, I looked up and seen in standing before me, a complete look of shook on her face, and nothing on her body. "What are you doing here?" She didn't move to try and get clothing to cover herself from my eyes, which had grown wide. She was even more beautiful this way. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
I moved into a meditation position but didn't say a single word. Slowly Celeste walked towards me the sat on the bed, beside me, her lime green eyes full of some emotion I couldn't pin point. Was that...did she want...me?  
"Celeste. I...I love you, and we've been going out for so long. Most people do the things after only dating for half the time we have." She seemed slightly taken aback by my words, then she smiled seductively and began to play with the zipper of my jeans.  
  
Later I fell into a blissful sleep with her in my arms. She stayed awake longer then I had, I am sure of that. I awoke hours later and stared down at the thin girl in my arms. A soft smile was on her face and her breathing was soft and slow. She was still asleep.  
I turned towards the window; the first bit of sunrise had begun. " Beautiful isn't it?" Celeste asked, she had awoken shortly after me and was watching the morning light with me. "Let's get dressed and watch the sunrise on the morning that marks a big step in our relationship.  
I nodded and we did as she had suggested. Everything was beautiful, the sun was slowly rising above the water, giving it a beautiful red gold color, and the sky above us was still royal purple.  
I held Celeste to me and smiled, she was right this was a big step of our lives. And yet...yet I felt basically the same, the only difference in me seemed to be my feelings towards Celeste. They seemed to have deepened; they seemed to have as much force as a thousand tornados.  
She didn't appear any different either. Except her eyes; they seemed so optimistic now. She seemed to be more animated and happier. Last night if she had felt any pain, she didn't show it.  
A Jamaican couple just a few years older then us stood a few feet away. On their fingers were wedding bands and didn't even seem to notice the two of us. Soon later the sun had risen and we retuned to our hotel room.  
Wandisimo floated angrily in the air, his arms crossed and the red haired Asian fairy Fiery floated beside him, looking confused. Her eyes blinked rapidly as Wandisimo opened his mouth and his eyes narrowed, his featured contorted and twisted becoming ugly. "Celeste Stroumboulopoulos what did you do with Chester last night?"  
She made an odd choking noise and her features turned angry. But her eyes, her eyes that were windows into her soul, became sad, scared, and misty. Was she scared of what he would do to her? Or was she scared that her would hate her and think she had acted promiscuous? "W-we...we...we." She stammered. I understood she wouldn't be able to tell him, at least not now.  
  
Her fairy Godfather crossed his arms and glared, the image of a suburban home father. He glared at her as she stammered, trying to get her words out. Finally she got the words out. He stared from her to me, then back to her.  
"You little nymphomaniac!" he hissed, his purple eyes grew narrower and Fiery gabbed hold of one of his arms, muttering something into his ear I couldn't hear. "I don't care if Nymphomania isn't a real mental disability! It means the same as slut, skank or ho, but I am not about to call her that."  
The female fairy glared and then poofed away. Smooth move captain America, I thought, and I nearly said it too, until I remembered how angry he was. "You...you... I can't believe it Celeste! You want to be a singer, if you get pregnant all that's gone!" He shrieked angrily. Slowly she nodded and Wandisimo turned to me, then he too poofed away.  
Nymphomania, I remembered they spoke of it in Sex Ed once. I think they started it in the medieval times; it was when a woman was obsessed with sex. If they decided that she was a nymphomaniac they would cut off a certain part of her. Even if she seemed to enjoy sex they cold say she was a nymphomaniac. It was just removed from psychological texts in the '80s.  
Celeste turned to me. Her face held the same expression I had seen on her dog Tequila, confusion, with her head leant to the side. The tears began to fall from her eyes and I moved quickly to her, and held her to me, muttering over and over that it would be all right. The truth I, on an earth that should be called hell, it will never be all right.  
"Don't you cry too Chester." She whispered smiling up at me. "I'm weak, and if you're weak too then both of us...we'll both fall apart...and we'll be nothing." She sniffed attempting to smile, but her face fell.  
"I'm not crying." I retorted, but even I heard my voice crack. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks, and I seen them splash onto the floor. I didn't care; I whipped my hand across my face, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Come on, let us go downstairs and swim." She nodded slowly and changed into her skimping pink and orange bikini.  
  
Our summer vacation passed, and after a while Wandisimo calmed down. Celeste and I 'expressed our love in the most romantic way possible' but the summer ended, and we sat together in our homeroom class, at the beginning of our final year of school  
Celeste flopped into her seat and stared blankly ahead. ' God, I wish Melody was here." She muttered. I rolled my eyes; my girlfriend constantly did this not even remembering her fairy Godfather.  
The dark haired girl walked into the room and smiled. Many boys turned her way, but Timmy seemed fascinated with her. He looked at her the way he looked at Trixie. A look tat hadn't changed for the past seven years.  
"Mel!" Celeste cried jumping up and hugging her friend. She then dragged melody to the seat to her let, ad nearly forced her into it. "Oh my god! I'm so excited! My bestest friend ever is back!"  
Melody smiled, humoring the brain dead blond. From behind Celeste I waved dramatically, and smiled stupidly. "HI MELODY!" I cried, and jumped up and ran to her, hugging her tightly then standing back to smile. "Don't you just feel so loved?"  
The dark haired girl rolled her eyes but didn't respond. Her ad Celeste began to talk at an insanely scary pace. I sat back down in my seat and allowed myself to go blank. Strangely, as always, whenever I attempt to go blank idiotic thoughts floated into my mind.  
I never really did understand...why we couldn't sit on the floor in class. Or why Canadians say eh, or why there's only one person alive who can lick her elbow, Daisha Williams, Queer shits going on.  
I mean I am wearing a necklace that makes me fall o my face every time a certain mage says trailer trash. Weird...Oh well she's a mage, but that doesn't explain the necklaces effects on her. Melody handed Celeste a book entitled 'Magecraft' and mumbled something about it being the best magic book available.  
I sighed and sunk lower in my chair. She's a mage, any kid she has will be a mage, so, who knows what shit could happen if I got her pregnant. That was a scary thought. What would I do then? I shook my head to clear it, and then rose as the bell for first class went. This year Celeste and I only had lunch together.  
God I am so brain dead. I thought as I walked past locker after locker, heading towards math class.  
I heard the loud and familiar music to 'the real slim shady' playing, and I sighed loudly. He's baaaack, I thought pushing through the crowd that surrounded the door and staring in at the man who had scared the shit out of me since I began my school years.  
"Y'all act like you've never seen a madman before, like FAIRY GODPARENTS just burst through the door, granting their godchildren wishes, the first through the door is making magic spells.  
"It's coming, it's coming, oh wait no wait, he didn't just, turn me into a turtle did he? And Jorgen Von strange said...nothing you idiots! Jorgen's in the fetal position locked in my basement!  
"Insane mental institution women love Denzel Crocker, tke tke tke Denzel Crocker, I'm sick of him, walking around waving that toy wand, and using that fairy finder. Yeah, he sure is insane though.  
"Yeah, I have a million screws up in my head lose, but no worse then the wishes the fairies have granted! Sometimes I just want to upload a video audio proof on my Kazaa, but I can't cause Metallica made Kazaa Illegal in the USA!  
"My fairy finder's in your face, my fairy finder's in your face, and if I'm lucky, you just might be a fairy..." he finally noticed us and I had a déjà vu kind of feeling. I shuddered then walked to the very back taking a seat next to Timmy.  
A.J never had any class with us except English, since the ninth grade, he all ready took collage mathematics, and other collage classes that were to complicated for me to write, think or pronounce.  
I groaned as the class began to progress. Last year I had barely scrapped by in math, all the rest of my clique had gotten some of the best marks in the school.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N (sighs loudly) yes, I know only four pages, but I hit a bad case of writers block and couldn't get much more creative then this, don't worry, I will be typing up chapter nine as soon as I post this, which means I won't be working in class and risking a detention for you people! So because of my...sacrifice...you should review! He's a parody of when Wandisimo turned Cosmo into a turtle in fairy fairy quite contrary. Cosmo: Review...Review.... 


	9. Reminisces, daddy, and nausea

A/N Celeste POV!! Wow...Ch.9! Nearing the climax, and no, no, yes! In this chapter secrets will be uncovered, and explained, past revelations from the mouth of... Did you think I would tell you?

Celeste: Kaylie owns only the made-up characters, everyone else belongs to the Nick company...thing  
  
Chapter nine Reminisces, daddy, and nausea  
  
"Now, let's all introduce ourselves in a friendly yet embarrassing way!" Mr. Crocker yelled, smirking towards the corner where Melody and I sat. "Everyone rise and say three truths and one lie about themselves."  
Carefully everyone stood, and Mr. Crockers evil smirk grew wider and his slouch became lower. I shuddered; I didn't understand how they had let him out of the mental asylum. He probably scared the hell out of all the other crazies.  
Not me not me NOT ME! I willed as he scanned the class searching for his first victim of the day. "Melody." I let out the breath I had been holding, and turned towards my friend.  
"OK, My name is Melody Martha Mcginn, I lived the first four years of my life in Japan, my nickname is Mel-Chan, uh...my best friend is Cel-Chan and uh...I'm...bi...I don't know." She said sighing as she sat down. They quickly guessed the lie –that she's bi...obviously that was the lie.  
"CELESTE!" He yelled and I jumped quickly, I had been thinking of ideas for my first novel, which had been in progress for a year. I was still stuck in the same part as before, not that I hadn't tried to become unstuck.  
I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes into slits as I glared at the insane teacher. "Celeste Alexandra Stroumboulopoulos, I lived in England until last year, I slept with Chester in a hotel in Jamaica this summer, I'm a virgin, I have an odd addiction to jelly-bracelets."  
Mr. Crocker glared at me, obviously upset by the topics I had chosen. "Well." Mel-Chan said smiling softly at me. "It's one of the ones involved with sex, I know that much, and I know that before you moved here you were a virgin, and that you and Chester have been dating nearly a year."  
Some other students turned to stare at me, expecting to see me blushing, but I wasn't. I had leant to keep calm in situations like these; after all, if I wanted to be a singer/actress/dancer I would have to be on my feet for auditions.  
I cracked my knuckles as Mel-Chan continued staring at me. "You wouldn't shut up about Chester so, I am guessing it's the later, you slept with Chester. "I simply smirked as I flopped down into my seat and stared ahead.  
MelMarMc-Chan I thought laughing stupidly. Melody turned to me arching an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and sunk into my bleak thoughts, bleak thoughts, normal thoughts, for someone as stupid as me there is no difference. I laughed stupidly again and Melody mumbled something about pot.  
Roll roll roll a joint, twist it at the ends, light it up, take a puff, then pass it to a friend. I thought remembering a poem I had seen as someone's MSN nickname, Ode to the stoner.  
I pulled my silver emerald ring on and off my finger as my thoughts began to speed up. Soon I found myself remembering that first night with Chester. I knew that later on Mel-Chan would force me to give her all the details. How do you keep a person entertained with details of something that only lasted like 10 minutes?  
It had hurt at first...but I unconsciously did pleasure spells to take away from that pain, and when I remembered I was with Chester all the pain was gone. Mind over matter.  
Once I had seen on MTV's big urban myth show that when you are in love you are indeed stupider then usual. But last year I got A's in all my classes, just like every other year. It had said you get really stupid when it becomes sexual, what will my marks go up now? Um...no pun intended.  
But, it did make me think. Really is it possible to fall in love at my age? Momma married father when she was just 15, and I would bet any money it was because she was pregnant with Sarah. After all I was born when Momma was 24.  
But I doubted she ever really loved him. I knew from the stories people from around England had told me about my mother she was beautiful, her haired glowed brighter then the sun, and her heart took up more then 90% of her body weight.  
A person like that wouldn't be able to hurt anyone she loved. I know I have trouble hurting people I am close to in the tiniest of ways, so how would someone that optimistic be able to? But then why did I believe the story that my birth had been against my mothers wedding vows.  
I guess it was because I didn't want to believe I had any Stroumboulopoulos blood in my veins. Very few people would want that. Mel- Chan always said she would be glad to be a Stroumboulopoulos, until she found out how harsh so much of my family is.  
Mel-Chan had lived since she was eight with a single parent. Her father died when she was eight, and before I understood how wrong what my father does to me was, we had some obsession with getting my father and her mother together so we could live as sisters. I don't see why that mattered. We already acted like sisters.  
Melody got me to understand just how wrong it was. How she got me to understand was by screaming in my face for an hour or so. Angry Melody is not fun.  
I sighed as the bell for next class wet. If I continued in this dismal mood for the rest of the week I would wear a hole in the floors of the corridors. I hadn't caught one word of the lesson; I would have to get my homework off of someone.  
  
"Don't you put it in you mouth, don't you put it in you mouth," Chester sang rocking side to side in his seat as we sat at our usual table for lunch. Usual table, it makes everything sound so repetitive and...boring.  
My hand went to hand left arm to fidget with the thirty jelly bracelets there as I laughed and talked as fast as I could. I yawned and then out of sheer stupidly sat on Chester's lap. Turning around to kiss his lips deeply.  
"Oh," Mel-Chan said smirking idiotically. "Celeste is getting horny! In a few seconds she's gonna start humping you Chester!"  
"Shut up!" I yelled indignantly, but blushed disobeying every instinct that told me not to. "Oh can't you just see it." I said, and then smirked softly, "you thought it, now you get to see your biggest dream ever, Melody!" I cried turning. I sat facing Chester, still on his lap. In a fake, horny bitch voice I said. "Oh Chester I want you right now! I just can't keep my hands off you!!" I flailed my arms around then sat back down in my seat.  
A lot of people had stopped eating to stare at me, I stared right back. "What? You remembering me so you can tell the doctor what you want to look after your surgery?" I yelled at a guy named Francis. He was an extremely ugly gothic guy, with gray teeth and skin. He turned back to his food as did everyone else who had been watching me.  
I adjusted the hem of my green pleated skirt. I had thought it would be fun to dress as a Japanese schoolgirl, it wasn't. I couldn't even bend over at all, stupid blond me wore a mini skirt and a thong. Bright aren't I? Not to mention the blouse- it was like a sailor girl top or something- which was mostly white and I had worn a black bra.  
Chester was staring at me with a mixed expression. Great, I thought giving him the once over. The little creature is all horny now. I really have to stop modeling the stupid comments my friends say about me. " Celeste," A.J started. Ok his burns couldn't hurt could they? He's so smart they will most likely confuse me. "The Japanese hoes called, they want their outfit back."  
"Or maybe you just want me naked." I snapped back, because obviously giving an outfit you were wearing to someone would leave you at least half naked. Man, I shouldn't have hung around with guys all last year, I keep doing and saying and thinking all this perverted stuff, I thought chewing on my lip as I stared at my friends.  
I finished my garlic fingers then rose to go outside and sit in the September sun. It still warmed your skin making you feel warm and fuzzy all over. Jeez, now I sound like someone from a little kids show 'warm and fuzzy! Hee hee! Clean up your room before you leave it! Hee hee!' I shuddered and continued walking, laying back in the grass on the gentle slope of the fenced in hill.  
"There is a soft mist floating around, what is that?" I demanded. My question was unheard; I was the only one outside. Wandisimo appeared beside me as I began to choke loudly.  
"It's...miasma." He stated simply. Great I thought unable to speak. Miasma, someone has been watching too much TV. I stood then fell back to the ground. Whoa...everything I could see became all spiny. Wandisimo began to cough but managed to cry, "the demon stuff, didn't you ever read any books on demons?"  
I had, what half decent mage hadn't? But demon miasma, I rolled my eyes, and then remembered something. To distract anyone with worthy power a demon will use magic mist that affects the thinking patterns of the mystical creature/mage he is attacking.  
"SAVE ME SISTER!" I yelled sitting up abruptly. Melody, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Timmy, and A.J all stared down at me, I blinked then stood turning away from them. "Did I get a grass stain on my back. If this blouse is ruined I'll..."  
"It's not ruined, but there's an assembly about our 'orientation to 12th grade' in the gym and the principal sent us to collect you." Sanjay told me. I groaned loudly turning back to hem.  
"They sent all six of you?" I demanded as I began to follow them back inside.  
"No, but the rest of us followed." I rolled my eyes, should have guessed. I sighed as I flopped down into a chair and stared blankly a head at the podium where Mr. Penny stood. Funny, a penny is all he's worth; it's ironic that that's his name.  
  
After the insanely boring first day back to school Melody and I were in Chester's Mo Ho, waiting while Bucky growled Chester for something just outside.  
We couldn't hear any of it through the walls, it wasn't that we hadn't tried, we just couldn't, it was that simple. Bucky opened the door and stared at the two of us. "Celeste, I have to speak to you and Chester about something...alone." He added glaring at my Asian friend. She didn't move. "You Mind...."  
"Melody, call me Mel-Chan, and yes I do mind. I like listening to this stuff." I glared at her and she cringed slightly and started mumbling under her breath as she went out side. "I hope I rot and die out here!" She yelled then started mumbling every insult she knew. I had leant not to take these things personally.  
"Chester." He said in an unreadable tone." You're not my son...you were adopted." My boyfriends eyes became wide and the blood drained from his face, I feared he would faint, or something. "And Celeste you're my daughter." Chester looked how I felt now, I felt my own blood draining from my face and my own usually wide eyes become wider. "I'll start from the beginning." He sighed loudly. "With the birth of Sarah, Celeste, your mother, Celeste, whoa this is going to be a confusing conversation, told me all about it." He took a few deep breaths and sat down, motioning that we should too.  
"AS you know your mother married...the man you were raised to believe was your father, when she was just fifteen. He had gotten her pregnant with Sarah, but Sarah wasn't a child made out of love." Celeste and I gasped at the same time that meant... "Yes...Sarah's father raped your mother" His eyes became so bitter it scared me. I realized a good part of his explanation of the past would be spoken to me.  
"Your mother became extremely weakened by the birth and the doctors made it very clear to her that if she had another child she would die...She only married him as not to embarrass her family. She was that kind of person.  
"Years passed and she and that bastard came here to Dimmsdale to see some person, they were to stay for a year then go back to their England mansion. She met me at the mall, and I instantly feel in love with her. Her hair, it was more fiery red then the sun, but not a hideous Ronald McDonald color. Her eyes...they were such an unnatural shade of green I should have guessed there was something...something magical about her.  
" Her body, her figure...everything...you're shaped just like her Celeste." He smiled at me then began to ramble again. "Her laugh and smile, they were both so sincere any loving...I couldn't help but love her.  
"When she spoke to me I fell harder then I had before. Her voice so melodic with such a soft accent...Ok off topic. While I was with my previous girlfriend, who I had been trying to have a child with, we went to a doctor. The previous girlfriend had us tested to see if we could have children. The doctors said it was 99% likely that I would never be a father.  
"So Celeste1 fell in love with me as well, a month later we slept together, and it was as if I was on top of the world. Weeks later she said she was pregnant and I guessed it was with that...that bastard. I figured he had raped her again, yet she gave me her word she hadn't slept in the same room as him, ever. I believed her.  
"But I had been putting adoption papers through, and I was signed to adopt you Chester in 2 months time. When I told her she squealed saying we could raise the babies as twins, never telling them of the truth, especially considering the woman I was adopting from had my color hair and had the same type of body as her, even through that isn't relevant since you're a guy Chester.  
"We were both there when you were born, and we named you for Celeste1's dead brother. The months passed and Celeste1's water broke. She stayed in labor for three days, and the doctor told us that he would have to do a C-section, or whatever it was called. Basically cut you out." He said glancing at me.  
"She started hemorrhaging the split second after they had you out...she died on the spot. I kept you, and named you after my one true love. The two of you lived together for two years...then he found out about you, my reborn angel...you. There was a large legal battle in which mister rich ass..." Right there he continued to ramble, calling my horrid stepfather every name he could think of. "Won, he took you away, to his mansion on a his with an iron gate and beautiful paintings one the walls, and millions of dollars."  
He sighed, his story finished. It all made sense now, everything did the familiar feeling I had when I first sat eyes on Chester, the hatred my father has for me, and why Sarah hates me. I was created from love, and she was created from the lust of an angry man, and the fear of a beautiful woman.  
If I had been raised with Chester I would this still have happened? Our relationship I mean. Would I still act sluttly and like a horny bitch at times, but like a gothic manic-depressive sexually confused teens at others? With nothing in-between to rest at, with no way to be considered normal.  
Would I still have a fairy Godfather, and would I still be a powerful mage? Would I be lugging this heavy Magecraft book around if I had been raised by my true father, if my mother hadn't died, if that lustful hateful stepfather I had called daddy most of my life had never raped my mother?  
And what would my name be if she had lived? Would I still be Celeste? Or would I be Britney, Amanda, Holly, or Dawn? Would I have lived my whole life being picked on because of my financial status instead of being liked because of the fact I have 25 million in a trust fund?  
Was that all my stepfather used to make me love him, Jewelry, cars and cash? A promise of a multimillion-dollar home when I turn 18 and enough money to get through any Ivy League Collage, if I wanted to go.  
Yes, I reassured myself, that was all I ever got at my home. Material objects, and the promise of a great cushioned future, but no love. Never any love, no, I can't have that. It was strange how that was all I wanted.  
  
I stayed at Chester's MO Ho that night, I had conveniently brought and extra outfit in my back back-a pink version of what I had worn that day, and some other stuff. I hadn't planned anything, it was just incase I wanted to stay at someone's house. I had done that since I the first time my stepfather whipped my really bad.  
Then next morning when I rose from his bed, moving slowly as not to awaken him, a wave of nausea hit me. The 'liberty patriots' Tee-shirt I was wearing that belonged to Chester which should feel comfortable considering how baggy it was on me suddenly felt too airy.  
I ran to the bathroom, and crouched in front of the toilet. I flushed the toilet and began to cry. I thought for a moment, struggling to remember my last period. I hadn't considered it strange it hadn't came for a while. It was usually irregular.  
My future...my life...all the things I had dreamt of being for years went down the drain. All except my dream of being an author was flushed down that toilet along with the contents of my stomach.  
I was pregnant.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N The insanity! REVIEW!!! Urgh...my butts numb.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. Dark Dreams

A/N This will be Celeste point of view as will the rest of the chapters.  
  
Reviewers  
  
Meleanna: Lol, you're as hyper as always!!! And if I attempt to tell you any thing relevant to the future of Celeste and Chester, slap me like a slapped you today! Heh, you're like Miroku now!  
  
Lavenderpaw: Get a clue, yes I do watch it, for your information I watch it record it and watch it again. The question is are you an accepting towards a person who has her own creative ideas, or are you a fugly slut? I'm guessing it's the latter.  
  
Chapter 10: dark Dreams  
  
I sat in the same position taking deep gasping breaths. How could this happen, I thought tracing my finger across the pattern on the floor tiles. We used protection; I knew it wasn't one hundred percent effective, but still I didn't understand what I had done to deserve this, to have all my dreams destroyed in one swift event.  
Why? I asked myself tears began trickling down my cheeks as I sobbed silently. I fidgeted with my black pearl silver ring. What if Chester sits me? That would kill the baby, which means I will have to tell him as soon as possible.  
Wandisimo appeared beside me, instantly comprehending the situation. An unreadable expression filled his violet eyes. He sighed loudly. "I wish." I choked through my heavy sobs. "I wish...I wasn't pregnant."  
He waved his wand and in flopped, making an odd noise. "Let me guess." I snapped, my voice bitter and snapping like a whip. "Fairy magic can't kill. I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."  
I grabbed a razor from the counter top then lowered it to my wrist, placing it atop the vein. Wandisimos' eyes became wide and he grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully. I gasped and then struggled trying to free my wrist, trying to end this before it started.  
"Don't," He hissed in my ear, I stopped struggling, what was the sense? He was way too strong for me. I flopped onto the floor again and stared at him, my eyes unblinking. Slowly I stood and made my way to Chester's room. I changed into my pink Japanese schoolgirl uniform, wrote a note that said I had left for school early on the breakfast table, then headed to the one person I knew I could always rely on. Melody.  
  
"It's four in the morning!" Melody exclaimed sitting up in her bed, her hair disheveled and her clothes just as bad. She seen the fear in my eyes and stood slowly, walking to her vanity table picking up a brush and beginning to run it through her hair. I sat on her neon colored settee and took a few deep breaths, realizing its bright fabric matched my skirt.  
I remained fascinated with it while Melody grabbed clothing and ran to her bathroom to change. When she exited she was dress in a blue version of my outfit. I raised my eyes slowly to her face; She was staring at me, her eyes full of question.  
"What...why did you come here?" She asked sitting on her bed and drawing her legs up to rest under her. "I know you stayed with Chester last night, did he...did he dump you?"  
I shook my head and the tears began to flow again, it was as if I had a bottomless well of tears to cry. "Too bad that isn't all it is."  
Her eyes widened and she reminded me of an anime character. "You're not...are you?" Slowly I nodded and she gasped loudly, Charlene entered the room, glaring angrily at the two of us.  
"You woke me up you fugly sluts!" She yelled then left the room again, we both ignored her comments and Melody stood walking over to me, taking my hands in hers.  
"Are you sure?" She asked placing a hand on my stomach and concentrating her powers. Any mage can feel when a woman is pregnant, any woman except herself that is. She opened her eyes and stared at me, a look of complete shock making her look like a young child. "Oh my gosh...I...pity you." She said sadly hugging me.  
The tears flowed stronger and I became blank, sinking silently into a sad world of deep dark depression. "We're not going to school today, and neither is he." She added referring to Chester. I slowed my tears staring at her bleakly.  
She dialed Chester's number ordering him to get his ass over here, and quick or she would she him the love in the form of her fist. I groaned standing up as he entered the room, looking totally confused and disoriented. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans, but they were wrinkled and it was obvious he had dressed in a fearful hurry.  
My playboy bunny watch suddenly felt heavy as did my jelly bracelets. I felt so uncomfortable and nervous in his presence, it was as if...as if my most embarrassing secret had been told and I had to face everything...alone.  
Alone, I always felt alone. But I knew Wandisimo Chester and Melody were there for me. Timmy, A.J, Sanjay, and Elmer were as well; I had friends I knew that, we definitely weren't in the popular crowd, but not in the insanely unpopular crowd either. Not that that mattered much.  
There were Cheerleaders and jocks and preps at Dimmsdale high; that was for sure, they drove me crazy with hatred. There's an old saying that goes, what's more complicated then cheerleading? NOTHING! My version of it goes, what's more complicated then cheerleading? Sitting on your butt eating cake and chugging Bud Wiser in front of the TV which is playing Mickey mouse!  
But even with the attention of my friends, and the jealousy of the cheerleaders following me everywhere I still felt hated. I felt alone, I felt hated and invisible.  
A psychotherapist would say it's from all the torture I had to endure from my father, and all the bitchy comments I took from Sarah, all the burns I go from the popular crowd in England, and all the lesbian comments I had gotten from guys in 10th grade.  
"Celeste? What is it?" Chester asked and I came out of my dismal thoughts. I stared into his caring green eyes, then feel forward as if in slow motion into Chester's arms. He stroked and was and whispered soothingly to me as I began to sob again.  
"Oh Chester...I'm...I'm" I managed to mutter looking up into his eyes, why did this have to happen? I felt like screaming that question from the rooftops as I stared into his confused face.  
"Oh I can't take this fluffy crap any more!" Melody yelled. Melody isn't a patient person, and she diffidently can't take it when things don't go her way, not to mention she's very opinionated. "She pregnant! Ok? P-R- E-G-N-A-N-T, pregnant!"  
Chester's eyes widened in sheer shock, a total Kodak moment. "Are...are you screwing with me?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
"No," I quipped. "That's what got us into this mess." He rolled his eyes as melody began to laugh idiotically. We both turned to her and glared, she pouted and flopped down onto the floor childishly.  
"So...I'm going to be a daddy." He said holding me tightly to him. I smiled at him, all my emotional pain suddenly lifting. Secretly buried deep in my heart, so deep during Melody's shock I didn't even mention it, was a fear that he would have split after discovering this. But he managed to accept it. Oh How I loved him.  
"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mommy." I smiled and I heard Melody groan in disgust, I turned to her, glaring once more.  
"Fine! I know when I'm unwanted!" She yelled storming out of then room. "Wait a second! This is my room! Get out!" She shoved us out of the door of her room then followed. God knows what she had planned for us.  
For nearly six hours we sat and stared as she fidgeted with a cam quarter, which she said she would use to record me from now until I held the baby in my arms. Nine months of being followed around with a DVD cam quarter, sounds like fun.  
Finally she figured out how to get it working and we left her house. As we walked down the sidewalk she hummed softly, recording my every step making comments about my clothing, my attitude and how screwed up the child would be, considering who its parents were.  
"I mean come on! With you're DNA, Celeste, the kid's IQ will be at least...-140?" She said smiling softly. I rolled my eyes, she was walking backwards recording Chester and I as we stared at her oddly.  
"You know, Melody, Any child that ever comes out of you will be a manic-depressive, gothic bitch, stoner so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I replied cheerfully. I knew she was kidding, most of the time her comments are never true, unless of course they're about someone we 'dislike.' "So," I asked as Wandisimo appeared beside me in human form, " Why did you move to this hick town for, Mel-Chan?"  
She rolled her eyes softly. "My brothers died, it was so 'tragic'... they died from excessive laziness...the doctors said it was the first case of that ever."  
"Oh." I replied emotionlessly, then in a brighter happier tone added. "Hey look! Dairy Queen! Let's go get some ice-cream, and maybe an ice- cream cake..."  
"OK!" Melody exclaimed as Chester became pensive, and started sobbing.  
"What wrong with you." Wandisimo demanded.  
"Someone must mourn."  
"Pussy."  
"Yeah, and uh she was just screwing with us, unless you are retarded you should have noticed Ebert trying to explain the cam quarter to Melody? Dumbarse..." I mumbled playfully smacking him across the back of his head.  
"GREAT! Now I am even more stupid then natural!" he whined as we entered the Dairy Queen.  
Each of us ordered a cheesecake blizzard and we got an ice-cream cake as well, out of addiction to the sugary flavor. The guy who was working the cash register smiled flirtatiously at me I sent a false smile back.  
"You know." I said softly leaning on the counter and fluttering my eyelashes, "This is sooooo good." I whispered flirtatiously, smiling softly as I put a spoon full of the Blizzard into my mouth. "I'm sure you would taste better though." I smiled and stood up again.  
"You know, you don't have to pay for this, you know on the house." That was way to easy, but fun! I thought walking away swishing my hips and my friends followed me, Wandisimo carrying the cake.  
"What was that?" Chester asked smirking slightly. He attempted to act serious and ashamed of me but we both started laughing hysterically, the sugar taking over and making us hyper.  
  
The days and nights past by so quickly it shocked me to find myself searching with insane obsessive thoughts running through my mind for a Kikyou Halloween costume.  
No one really knew about my pregnancy yet, I hadn't started to show yet, so I wasn't getting called a slut or a whore yet. I still had seven months of insane mood swings, and weight gain to bear.  
I didn't know how I would be able to live...if my father were to find out. I would be murdered, and I am not exaggerating. I sighed as I clicked the buy button for a Kikyou outfit in my size, then slumped low in my seat.  
And if Sarah were to find it, she would tell father and it would have the same results as the other. But I wasn't about to have an abortion and I knew that once I had the child I wouldn't be able to put it up for adoption.  
Which meant I would be stuck with a child at 17, but...but I knew I would eventually come to except this. I wouldn't be able to turn my back on a defenseless child. Melody thinks I'm crazy, hell, I think I'm crazy! Crazy or not, it doesn't matter, nothing can change the past, well a spell or two can, but if I could d everything over I would do it the same way.  
A week later I ran towards Chester who was dressed as InuYasha, it was Halloween night, fun, fun, fun!! I drew out one of my fake arrows from the thing that holds them and placed it on the bow, pulling back the arrow and aiming bitterly at Chester. "InuYasha!" I yelled imitating Kikyou on the first episode. The arrow hit Chester right over his heart, and then the rubber bit caused it to bounce back.  
I slung the bow over my back again and ran to Chester. Melody and the rest of our group showed up soon after. Each person was dressed as a different InuYasha character. Everyone of course except for Wandisimo, Cosmo, and Wanda who were walking in human form, 'dressed' as fairies.  
"Hey, slut!" I heard a familiar yet extremely annoying voice yell. I turned and stared at the Asian Trixie Tang. For the past year it took all my will power not to hire someone to beat the crap out of her. I would gladly do it myself, but I can only slap...bitch fight.  
She kept coming towards me. Her narrow purple eyes becoming no more then slits filled with hatred, when she was in 4 feet of me she stopped, and smirked. "Celeste, or heavenly, since that is what your name means, you little slut, yeah right, you're as heavenly as a two dollar whore."  
She kicked me in stomach. Hard. An electric storm began to go off in my stomach, and an intense pain filed my mind making me feel trippy. She slapped my face and I fell to the ground, not even attempting to move, the pain was to great. The waves of pain kept flowing through my stomach.  
Everything began to go lack, I tried to stay conscious but it was a losing battle, darkness surrounded me, sending me into a dream world filled with shattered dreams that were broken because of my pregnancy, the evil that was my father and sister, and so much more.  
Slowly I seen some faint light, and then white began to form around me. My eyes slowly fluttered open, I stared around me. White walls...machines.... two chairs.... hospital bed.  
I gasped attempting to sit up, but I couldn't I felt woozy I had to lie back down. "Celeste." I turned my head and stared softly at Chester. " Hey baby, you've been out for a week. Do you remember...what Trixie did?" Slowly I nodded, even through the memories were faint and edged in fuzz. " Good good."  
A man leant over his shoulder. A man in a suit and holding a brief case in his hand. "I am Angelo Montgomery. I am your lawyer, or at least the best lawyer your friend melody could find. I believe we have a good case here, we can sue the Tangs for a few million."  
I stared at him in confusion. "For assault?" I asked blinking rapidly.  
Slowly he shook his head. "No for murder. Trixie Tang killed your unborn child Miss. Stroumboulopoulos." My eyes went wide and I longed for the dark dream world again, I closed my eyes...wishing that this was just one of those dark horrid dreams.... "Miss. Stroumboulopoulos please don't pass out on me. Sign here, unless you don't want to sue."  
"Oh don't worry, I'll sue them, and not only that I will press charges on that fat horny bitch Trixie Tang! I knew it...I KNEW IT! FROM THE MOMENT I SAW HER LAST YEAR I KNEW SHE WOULD FIND A WAY TO WRECK ME!" I cried, heavy sobs shook my body, and tears soaked my pillow. As soon as I had come to accept it...it was gone.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N :( I feel sad now, but...I had to have something extremely sad happen to Celeste, the poor girl. Review! You see, the arrow points to what you must do! V 


	11. Hearing

A/N I feel so...energized! Heh....  
  
Maddie: if I am such a horrid writer why did you read 10 chapters of my story, and why do you care what I said about someone else, who you probably don't even know. Unless of course you part of her posse or something.  
  
Drixen: I hope I spelt your namey thingy right. Anyhoo, you're so nice in your reviews!!! :) You're the best!  
  
Meleanna: Man, you are scary when you don't get enough sleep.  
  
Chapter 11 hearing  
  
In the days after my miscarriage that I remained in the hospital I entertained myself by working on my story, my writers block finally healed, and my thoughts now flowing as swiftly as a river.  
Not only had Trixie murdered my unborn child she had also broken my ribs and bruised my face, legs and stomach. I could see the way the nurses and doctors shook their heads sadly at me, and their eyes traveled to my once more flat stomach.  
With the hearing and lawsuit just days away I lay in my head listening to Timmy babble on and on cheerfully. He was definitely a great friend, and didn't confuse you with big words like AJ usually did. It was good to have someone around you said 'I agree' instead of 'I concur,' what kind of word is concur anyway?  
He brought up 'her' as I had began to refer to Trixie Tang as. Her, I despised having to say her name. How could she be such an unbearable, loathsome person?? Of course many times I had insulted her, but never with a hateful vengeance, it was always when I was protecting my pride, or someone else's. Once I had insulted her just because I thought she was way to prissy and annoying, but that had been over a year ago.  
"Melody and Chester don't know of this, they've been running themselves ragged worrying about you. I wish I could say that much for the teacher, they are actually sending homework for you. But Trixie has been... She's been..." he couldn't seem to be able to get the words out, and I shuddered under the warm blanket. I must be dreadfully ghastly.  
"SHE SAID YOU ARE A PROSTITUTE AS WELL AS MELODY!" Cosmo yelled, clapping his hands, oblivious to what he just said meant.  
The tears threatened to slide down my cheeks, and I held them back, chewing on my lip and drawing blood. How dare she! How could she be such a horrid cock-maunder? Was there an evil in me that caused me to do one thing that would eventually cause a chain reaction, destroying everything I held dear?  
I shuddered, shaking my head and staring at the three fairies, and the human boy. Each of them didn't have to worry about destroying everything...none of them had to live wit a man like my father, or a woman like my sister. I grabbed my laptop off the bedside table and began to type once more with a furious speed. I wasn't writing my story, I was writing about the hell that is my life. I guessed tat I made a typo every two words, and I knew I was constantly messing up simple words in my angry furry. I exited my document then began a angry email to Trixie. Dear Bitch  
How could you, really how could you?  
How could you screw me over, with out  
A second thought, trust me Tang! Whether Or not I win that legal battle tomorrow you  
Will not hear the last of me. No trust me, I will  
Make sure your life is a living hell!  
Cel-Chan, your VICTIM!  
After sending my angry email a nurse entered, carrying two pills and a glass of water. The first was an aspirin and the second was a sleeping pill. I didn't intend to sleep. I wasn't going to swallow that.  
"Nurse Kaolin," I said in a beautifully polite manner. "May I take these later? The last aspirin hasn't stopped working yet, and I don't want to over dose. And I am already feeling tired, so I don't need the sleeping pill just yet." She smiled, setting the little cup with pills down on my pink beside counter, beside a green lap. Cosmo and Wanda had disguised themselves as furniture.  
"Mr. Turned, you make sure she takes these before she leaves." He nodded and I pulled my purple sheet, Wandisimo, up to my chin turning away from her and closing my eyes. Acting as if I really was tired.  
"Kaolin desu seihaku" I said, still turned away from her. I knew Japanese fluently, and I liked to use it every once in a while. I used French, Spanish, and Korean sometimes as well.  
The next few hours were spent by me entertaining myself by speaking in a language I knew that the nurse or doctor I was speaking to didn't. It was strangely entertaining.  
Just before visiting hours ended Sarah entered my room. Her hair was done up in an eight bun, her face was bitter and contorted, she looked even more revolting then natural. She wore a long denim skirt and a baggy blouse, which concealed what little femininity she actually had.  
I stared at her, my green eyes filled with a fear that numbed my body. What would she do to me? She didn't do magic, and I knew it was because she had barely inherited any. But she could be scary; she liked to ramble on and on about some part of the bible that usually somehow involved and criticized something good I had managed to do. What little good I manage to do....  
"You slut." She hissed, drawing out a switchblade, and flicking out the blade. I shuddered staring up at it; the blade glinted brightly under the lights, taunting and mocking me. Saying it held my fate within itself. I shivered, the cold numbing feeling turning my body to cold stone. It was as if I had turned into a statue right before her eyes.  
She pulled my blanket down and lifted my pajamas top up to the bottoms of my breasts. I let out a sharp gasp of pain as she pressed the blade to my flesh. New tears ran down my cheeks, as she ran the knife al the way down to my bellybutton.  
Sarah switched the blade away again then pocketed it in her skirt. She adjusted my sheet then stood over me, smirking, satisfied. "Father plans on sending you to an all girls boarding school on The Miramichi, in New Brunswick Canada The day after tomorrow. Melody's parents are sending her as well. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She smirked then left the room.  
That night I struggled to fall asleep, and when I finally did I had horrid dreams that held whispers of my past, secrets that were whispered in the darkest of dark night, no moon stars or streetlights to brighten my path and help me to see the way.  
I awoke early and sat straight up, gasping for air. I had been drowning in my dream, and I still felt as if I was underwater. I felt I was the only person in this part of the hospital who was awake. "WANDISIMO!" I snapped around and stared at Wandisimo. In his arms was Fiery, but she was pushing away from him. She struck his face then poofed away, screaming ITS OVER!  
"What happened?" I demanded, staring into the saddened face of the Spanish fairy.  
"She...She caught me...um...how do you say? Fantasizing.... about Wanda." I glared at him. I knew very well that Fiery had loved him she was crazy about him.  
  
"Celeste Alexandra Stroumboulopoulos you claim that Trixie Tang killed your unborn child, broke three of your ribs, bruised and cut you. Trixie how do you plead?" The judge, Judge Annie, Said in a dull voice, as if she had said something like this many times before.  
"Not guilty." She said, her eyes blazing with confidence. I turned and stared at Chester. He sat in one of the pew things directly behind me his eyes were cast downward but I could clearly see the tears falling out of them and to the floor. I turned back and continued to stare.  
"Celeste, at approximately 12:16 October 31st where were you?" Judge Annie asked.  
"Lying in a bloody pulp on the ground, paralyzed from the physical and emotional pain Tang caused me." I replied. My eyes burning holes in the wall, I refused to look at Trixie, I refused to look at anyone.  
"Your generation describes everything so colorfully, and where were you Trixie?"  
"At home sleeping, unlike some people I am a good girl and don't get involved in orgies and raves like Stroumboulopoulos." I felt my rage deepen and the well of tears began to overflow once more. I took claming breaths and stared intently ahead.  
"That will be enough Tang. Chester Mcbadbat, come to the stand." Chester rose and walked to the stand, and sat down, his eyes still downcast.  
"Now can you give a complete description of the events that happened Halloween night??"  
He described what had happened in such perfectly detail it chilled m to my bones. I relived every moment of it as he spoke, and that made the memories seem that much more vivid and terrifying.  
It continued pretty much the same way, Veronica, Chad, Tad, Sanjay, AJ, Timmy, Melody, and Elmer were all called to the stand. Each one gave out a description, my friends telling the truth while Trixie's all claimed to have been at a party and that Trixie had stayed home because of sheer exhaustion.  
"Guilty!" Judge Annie said slamming her mallet down onto her podium. I gulped the air, knowing that I had had what little revenge the law aloud me to. "You have a choice. Years at a underage and twenty something's women's prison, or 4 in a mental institution."  
"Prison." And then it was just...over. I couldn't stand the way people were saying it was great how I handled myself. On the outside I knew I seemed calm and cool, but inside I was so torn up it was as if I had swallowed glass that shredded my insides, and broke my heart.  
Before I fell asleep last night I had thought up a plan to get out of going to that boarding school, a plan which would help me to start over, A plan that could help me to be ranked with V.C.Andrews, Britney Britney, Beyonce, and J.Lo.  
It involved New York City, a pickup Truck, A Mo Ho my bank account, Timmy, AJ, Melody, Chester, and I, maps, and a road trip. I planned to escape to New York, to start over once more with a life that was worth something.  
A new life a new me, a new state.... A clear and beautiful future. Too bad plans and wishful thinking never got anybody anywhere.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N Well? Well? WEEEELL? Review!!! 


	12. Goodbye

A/N I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay, and I pity and girl who isn't me today!!  
  
Drixxen: You wouldn't happen to know or be David Duffy would you? He says Thankies all the time. Anyhoo, I have little minion who scowl people who are mean to me! YAY!  
  
Meleanna: Ding-dong the witch is dead, which witch? Chandra!  
  
Aya Sadaka: Yay! Another reviewer!!! I was just slightly hyper when I wrote that chapter...lol.  
  
Chibi: Yep, dissing blonds is a favorite pastime of mine.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Are you mad?" AJ yelled, throwing his arms out in front of himself. We were on Melody's mansion, on her roof to be exact, I had just told my plan to Chester, AJ, Timmy and Melody. My plan was of course to buy a Mobile Home and a pickup truck to attach it to, then hual butt to New York where we would start our lives over, me with a new name, and a makeover.  
"Oh yeah, she crazy!" Melody said in a blank dull tone.  
"Melody," I replied rolling my eyes. "You're the one who suggested we discuss my plan on the roof."  
"SHUT UP!"  
I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms under my breasts, turning to AJ. "AJ, your parents aren't picture perfect either, you don't have the Hallmart card family. Your mother wouldn't allow you to come to my study party to help Chester with his marks because you had to study! And we actually did study!"  
He sighed heavily, lowering his gaze from me. He too felt alone. " And Chester, in New York you wouldn't be recognized, I mean who will see you more then twice in such a big city? Melody, you've always wanted to get away from your family, I can remember us in grade seven talking about running away, and Timmy, your parents have been ignoring you since you have been old enough to walk and talk, that's a form of child abuse."  
I took a deep breath, not only was I reinforcing my friends reasons to go, I was reinforcing mine. Of course I knew I had to escape my father, and my sister as well...not only that; I had to escape this town. It amazed me how a town, which was so seemingly harmless had cause me so much pain.  
The faces of my friends were solemn, not one moved or tried to disagree with what I had said. Why were we so ignored when we were all destined for such happiness? I would be a star, Melody a comedian, Chester an actor, Timmy just plain rich, and AJ the next Bill Gates.  
I felt as if I had swallowed an ice cube, I shivered involuntarily and began to speak once more. "Now, since we'll be living so closely together for days I guess there are some secrets I'll have to clear up.  
"Wandisimo." The fairy popped out of thin air, his eyes staring straight ahead, and then slowly he smiled at the shocked look on AJ's face. "Crocker, as you can see, was never totally mental, just extremely obsessed" Cosmo and Wanda reappeared in their natural fairy forms, both in uncharacteristically depressed moods.  
"And...and I'm a mage." A muttered a spell, and a ball of illusion fire floated above my upturned palm.  
From there on the plan played out. Melody and Timmy pretended to be a young married couple and went to a car dealership to buy a Mobile Home and a pickup truck, I dyed my hair the flaming red color my mothers had been and magically changed my eyes from bright green to brilliant blue.  
That evening we all stayed at our own houses and would each be meeting up at a convenience store 20 miles north of Dimmsdale, luckily my father obviously didn't care if I made it to the all girls school, or didn't, he was permitting me to drive to the school in my Lamborghini.  
So it was all set, as I lay in my bed staring up at the canopy tears leaked down my face, they were more reserved, for I was running out of tears to cry, but there were more and more reasons building up for me to cry about.  
What did I truly want? I asked myself as the silent tears splashed down my face, you want your baby back, a voice in the back of my mind replied. I nodded, yes I thought, if it hadn't have been murdered there would be a ray of hope in my life to penetrate my dark and gloomy days.  
My arm snapped over to my lamp and I flicked it on, sitting up as straight as an arrow. I stood and walked slowly to the center of my room, where I flopped down on the floor and stared without so much as a thought running through my mind.  
I changed my negligee into a deep dark black one, and I knew my eyes lacked of all emotion. Why? I asked myself, as I chewed on my nails, why am I cursed to a life as such? Why must I cut my wrists, and use my boyfriend and friends as distractions? Why is it that every time I am happy the happiness is shattered like a window?  
I turned back to the bed and eventually fell into the merciful arms of sleep.  
"Celeste...I've loved you since I first saw you..." Timmy whispered, I gasped stepping back. His crystal blue eyes were filled with a passion that I thought only existed in the world of books, and cartoons.  
He pressed his lips to mine and I gasped once more, struggling to push him away from of me. How wrong this truly was, I loved Chester... I love CHESTER! As Timmy's kiss grew deeper I felt myself growing weak.  
The convenience store shadowed us, protecting us from the view of others, and my mind began to haze over as his hand crept up my Japanese schoolgirl blouse, I let out a soft moan of pleasure, then feeling, my body becoming weaker I didn't deny him when he removed my skirt, nor when he slipped my panties down my legs.  
My eyes snapped open as I sat up in my bed, gulping the air. My head thumped painfully, but my body clung to what I had felt in my dream...I was so real...I had heard of mages, whom liked other a men or women and while fantasizing about them they gave the other person the same fantasy they were having...but Timmy was no mage, yet he did have fairy Godparents.  
When I arrived at our meeting spot, after leaving for 'school' early with five large suitcases thrown into my car without much organization I found myself avoiding Timmy's gaze, I couldn't look into the face of someone I had dreamt of sleeping with, especially when that person was my boyfriends best friend.  
Everything was set, one person would drive in my Lamborghini until we stopped at a rest stop then they would switch with somebody else, Chester would drive the pickup truck.  
As I watched out the widow of the Mobile home that would be my home for days I watched the convenience store fade into the morning light, and as it faded my mind was blank, blank except for the simple thought. Goodbye, Hellsdale.  
  
THE END! Except for the epilogue that is!  
  
A/N OH MY GOD! Can you believe how evil I am? Leaving you with such a squeal like ending? Well perhaps, if you want one, after I complete my next Story Anti-Love I will make a squeal from Celeste's Momma's point of view, it will explain everything that happened in the past, and maybe, if I get up the courage, I will write lemon, I highly doubt I will though. 


	13. Epilogue

A/N Da da da, since I am writing this directly after I write the twelfth chapter, I have no reviews to respond to.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the wheel of time slowly turned, the deep dark whispers that haunted me faded. My happiness grew, as did my career. I published book after book, until after running out of ideas I wrote an autobiography at the age of 24, this autobiography which has incisions from Chester's point of view as well.  
My acting dancing and singing careers all kicked off and I had two multi-platinum albums out, 10 movies and had danced in an endless number of music videos.  
Trophies and awards, plaques and pictures of me with stars decorated the walls of my home...a mansion I shared with my one true love, Chester Mcbadbat. I was no longer Celeste Stroumboulopoulos I was Celeste Mcbadbat.  
Just as I had thought at the tender age of 17 AJ was a multibillionaire, living off in New Orleans, in a large mansion in one of the largest mansion on the face of the planet. Timmy won a hundred million dollar lottery and Melody has become one of the most well known stand-up comedians.  
Once again my belly has grown large with a child. A child that this time will not go to an early grave, nor will she not get to experience opening her Christmas presents on Christmas morning, she'll get to watch the sun set and raise.  
When she's a teen she's get to have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, whichever her mind and body tell her is what is right for her, she'll be a little princess growing up in a world that will be sheltered from the darkness of her grandfather.  
AS I hope my life will be from the moment I write the last word of this.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N Wheee! I AM DONE! Two more das of school assessments then the rest of my school days will be spent doing nothing! I won' be staring Anti-Love for a while. I need to rest from writing anything else. I love anyone who reviewed this story! And I've changed my mind sequel will be from Celeste's Child's point of view! 


End file.
